


treasure

by suhmydick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mafia NCT, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhmydick/pseuds/suhmydick
Summary: a clean gunshot through the man's head was evident. his dead body slumped over his desk as the blood oozed out the wound. taeyong stood there shocked, confused. he didn't understand what happened until a loud pounding came from outside the room, opening with an obnoxious slam. men started to rush in, guns pointing to the frighten boy's face as a taller individual walked in, dressed in a velvet suit, smirking towards taeyong."so you must be the trash's treasure, huh?"
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 18
Kudos: 241





	1. debt

**Author's Note:**

> ((；ﾟДﾟ) WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!!
> 
> please note, this fic will talk about the gangster/mafia lifestyle, therefore will have many gory and traumatic moments. I will put a trigger warning in every note and where the part will start!! 
> 
> please read with caution!!
> 
> thank you if you do read this fic, I would like to say that it has been a minute since I created a chaptered fic so please be kind to my crappy writing and crappy editing. 
> 
> please enjoy it and have a safe + lovely day!

"come on, yong! drink some more, we're celebrating!" the young man slurred through drunken giggles as he holds a strawberry martini in his hand, dancing in his seat.

taeyong grimaced and shook his head, even waving his dear friend off, "no, thank you," taeyong frowned at his friend who frowned at him back.

"taeyong, live a fucking little, will you?" his friend rolled his eyes, looking at his buzzkill friend who just sat there, taking small sips at his can of coke. "you got away from that asshole, you should drink to that," his friend said with a drunken smile, slurring his words to call the bartender.

"and I didn't want to celebrate by drinking alcohol, ten," taeyong bit back at his intoxicated friend. taeyong reached his hand out, grabbing the frail wrist of his friend and slamming it back down on the bar. taeyong showed apologetic eyes to the bartender who waved him off, understanding the situation pretty clearly between the sober and intoxicated.

"I wanted to at your place, get some chicken and maybe drink beer," taeyong sighed as he looked at his friend's disappointed expression, "but mostly eat chicken," taeyong said as he stood up from the bar stool that he's been sitting on for the past two hours.

"i'm gonna go outside, get some fresh air," the sober one said, looking worriedly at his drunk friend who was now laying his head on the bar counter, arms tucked into a nice pillow for his ruffled head, "i'll be right back, okay?" taeyong said, his eyebrow raising to see if ten heard him, which he responded back with a small nod.

"i'll watch him," taeyong looked to his right and saw the female bartender in front of the two, smiling kindly as she wiped off some glasses, "thank you so much, i'll be back in five," taeyong told her and she just nodded, chuckling softly at him as he removed himself from the crowded bar. 

taeyong groaned as he pushed past the gross, sweaty bodies of singles who were hoping for some action that night with their drunken partners. when he managed to break through the crowd, he made a swift walk to the entrance. he exited through the black doors as he turned right to the uncrowded side of the club. he took a large inhale, finally getting some fresh air into his poisoned lungs. he exhaled it with a comforted sigh. taeyong walked down the sidewalk, trying to clear his mind from the gros sensations he felt this past evening.

"I don't know how he likes that damn club," taeyong mumbled angrily to himself, "it's gross. smells like vomit, sweat, and cheap as fuck alcohol," taeyong shivered at the description he just said, thinking about gagging right then and there.

"this is the last time I ever let him choose where we're going," taeyong said as he stopped for a second, making his back lay on the brick wall of another building. 

the sober man closed his eyes and let his head tilt back to hit softly against the brick, trying to get some sanity back into him before he loses it all again when he has to babysit ten back to his apartment.

"uh, hey there," taeyong heard a voice coming from his right. his eyes shot open as he lifted his head up quickly, looking at the mysterious individual with a resting bitch face, obviously not in the fucking mood to talk.

"whoa, um," the guy said, jumping in shock at taeyong's cold behavior, "I come unarmed," the guy chuckled, putting his hands up playfully, trying to change the mood but taeyong was still not having it.

"who are you? what do you want?" taeyong asked, irritated. the last thing he wanted was to be bothered right now. especially when he's going to be bothered for hours from now when he hears ten's drunken stories and confessions. now _that_ , was going to keep him up all night.

"sorry, i'm jaehyun. I saw you at the club and I wanted to talk to you," the guy smiled friendly to taeyong, revealing a deep set of dimples on his handsome face. 

"why?" taeyong asked, looking at the attractive man with confusion, still not understanding why he followed him outside still.

"oh, uh," the guy stuttered. taeyong couldn't lie, he chuckled softly at the guy's nervous state, "sorry, just haven't been in the mood," taeyong tried to explain to the guy, jaehyun, hoping he understood.

"oh, yeah, totally, I understand," the handsome man nodded, pocketing his hands into his leather jacket, which made him even hotter than he originally was.

"just heard, you know, that you left your partner, and hopefully," jaehyun pitched his voice, jokingly, "you're single, so maybe, I don't know," jaehyun trailed out, in a very sarcastic tone, "I could, maybe, just possibly, take you out sometime," jaehyun smiled coolly at taeyong, who was smirking at the boy's weird ask out.

"take me out? like on a date or with a sniper?" taeyong joked, obviously reaching jaehyun as he smirked right back, "hmm, it'll be a surprise."

taeyong laughed at jaehyun's response, liking how the guy was taking his bullshit. _okay, maybe he's worth going on a date with._

"fine, give me your Instagram," taeyong started to pull out his phone from his back pocket, unlocking the electronic and opening the app.

"Instagram? not my number?" jaehyun asked, faking his offense as he placed his hand helplessly on his chest.

taeyong chuckled again, "not until the first date goes well," the pretty boy said as he kicked himself off the wall, going towards the handsome man, "don't want to have a stalker if you're boring," he shrugged, making jaehyun feel even more offended.

" _wow,_ " jaehyun chuckled, rolling his eyes, "then I'm gonna prove to you that i'm the funniest man alive," jaehyun said, giving taeyong his Instagram username.

taeyong smirked as he typed into the user, clicking on the handsome stranger's profile and then on the follow button. he looked up at jaehyun, who was just smirking at taeyong.

"yeah, you better,"

x

"I can't believe you have a date!" ten squealed as he bounced on his couch, extremely happy for taeyong. 

who was panicking around the small apartment, trying to collect everything he needs for tonight.

it has been a few days since taeyong's encounter with jaehyun at the club. and since that day, the two boys have been messaging each other. they were sending silly posts, dumb filters, and music recommendations. it was weird, but taeyong actually liked talking to jaehyun. it was fun, and took his mind off of his shitty ex. 

they were even able to make a date within their time of talking. which was obviously tonight. they decided to get some chicken and beer together, something jaehyun overheard at the club when taeyong was complaining to a blacked-out ten. he decided to give an offer of free food up and taeyong wasn't going to be dumb and not take it. 

they decided to meet at the small chicken restaurant that was a couple blocks away from taeyong's place. it was good, cheap, and had pretty decent craft beer. 

"shut up, it's not even a big deal," taeyong couldn't help but roll his eyes at his dramatic friend.

"it is because it's your first date after that dickwad," ten pointed out, eyes were now bored, getting tired of taeyong's non-chalant attitude, "just happy for you, I want it to go well," ten shrugged as he picked up one of the furry throw pillows from the opposite side of the couch, letting his arms cross over it as he snuggles his face into the faux fur.

"yeah, I know," taeyong softened up, knowing his best friend just wanted the best for him and he obviously saw it tonight.

"but, it's not a big deal. it's just a date and I don't even know if it'll go well, so let's not have all of our hopes up," the realism hit taeyong. this date could go wrong and end up a complete disaster. texting is much different than actual talking, face-to-face, with no way to ghost the person until you're ready to answer back.

"yeah, yeah, okay. just have fun," ten sighed as he began to give up. he knew he wasn't going to break taeyong's stubborn behavior at this point so why even bother anymore. as long as the single boy has fun, is it really an issue?

"I will," taeyong chuckled softly, going to the front door as he slipped on his black boots, "i'll be back around twelve, be safe." taeyong said as he opened the light wooden door, turning the lock so it locks ten in from the inside when he closes it.

"you too!" ten yells out before taeyong closes the door behind him.

x

"are you fucking serious? basketball champ?" taeyong's mouth hung open as jaehyun chuckled, taking a bit of the crispy fried deliciousness, giving himself a few haughty chews before he spoke.

"yup, three years in a row in high school," jaehyun smiled, looking at taeyong who was still amazed by the handsome man's athleticism, "do you do any sports? you look like you would do good in like soccer, or something," jaehyun chuckled as taeyong rolled his eyes. he will admit that his competitive nature would be good for soccer.

"nope, I hate sports," taeyong said while fake gagging, making jaehyun chuckle again before he took another bite of the fried chicken in his hand, "I do like dancing though, I took some ballet and ballroom dance growing up," the pretty boy shrugged, not really thinking about his dancing background all that much. he sadly had to give it up at the age of thirteen due to his mother's passing, his little siblings needed him more than taeyong needed dance. so, he gave it up to help his dad raise him and his siblings. 

"I liked it, but it was just a hobby," taeyong explained.

jaehyun could pick up the vibe that taeyong didn't want to go into details of it, and he side-stepped the conversation then, "I see, that's cool. it seems fun," jaehyun smiled as taeyong nodded, taking a small sip of his beer.

"come on," jaehyun said. he put down the fried legs in his hand onto the plate, wiping his hands and mouth on the clothed napkin as he got up from his seat.

"what are you doing?" taeyong asked, taking another sip of his beer as jaehyun extended his hand out, a small smile accompanying it, "let's go somewhere," the handsome man said, "just walk away, yeah?"

taeyong smiled sweetly, placing his glass on the table.

"you know what, sure, let's get out of here," taeyong giggled as he took the man's free hand, standing up and walking around the table as they exited themselves out of the restaurant.

when they opened the door, taeyong felt the gust of cool, spring wind hit him. it gave him a small shiver as he looked around the small concrete neighborhood, slowly bustling with some teenagers and small families who were trying to get some good eats before returning home too late. it made taeyong smile at the little things around him. it seemed so pure, so normal. it felt like something he was suppose to have in the first place.

"walk in the park?" a voice distracted his train of thought.

it was jaehyun's, which made the pretty boy snap back to reality, looking over at the curious jaehyun, who was waiting for his question to be answered.

"oh, yeah, sounds good," taeyong sheepishly replied, causing the handsome man to smile.

jaehyun started to lead the way, making himself walk to the right, letting taeyong get drag slowly behind him before he caught up to the man's side. they walked down the small road before they entered the park's iron fence. they walked along the stone pathway, it was near the large pond in the middle of the park. it glistened under the full moon and glimmered along the tides. it eased taeyong as he continued to walk hand-in-hand with jaehyun, who wasn't talking, just giving them some silence. it was nice. taeyong needed it. just to clear some thoughts.

"wanna sit down for a bit?" jaehyun interrupted him again, which he wasn't mad about, but he didn't appreciate it.

"sure," taeyong just nodded, not looking at jaehyun as he just continued to stare at the pretty water.

jaehyun led taeyong to a small bench that overlooked the pond but was a good distance away from the water to prevent any falling in. he let taeyong take a seat as he continued to stand. taeyong raised his eyebrow to jaehyun, wondering why he didn't sit next to him.

"I saw a corner store around here, I want to get us some drinks, maybe some candy for dessert," jaehyun chuckled deeply, "do you want anything?" he asked taeyong who was looking at him with deep eyes.

"oh, um, maybe a milk tea and some chocolates," taeyong shrugged, he didn't expect this to happen to be honest.

jaehyun nodded, "okay, give me ten minutes, i'll be right back," he said as he gave taeyong a small squeeze of his hand before letting it go, trying to find the nearest exit out of the park to get to the store.

taeyong sighed, laying his back onto the park bench. he stared off into the water again, letting his eyes haze as thoughts began to run amok his head.

_"he seems like a nice guy."_

_"today was nice too! food, some talking, hell he's even getting us some "dessert", maybe he's good for a second date?"_

_"no, taeyong, stop. you just got out of a relationship, this isn't something you should play around with. it's not good."_

thoughts continued to run through his head, causing the poor boy to overthink in the middle of his fucking date. something that was suppose to take his mind off the whole overthinking bullshit. 

because taeyong was so in his thoughts, he cancelled out all of the hearings around him. a man was able to sneak up from taeyong, standing right behind him before his gloved hand smacked around the pretty boy's mouth, choking him with a cloth soaked with chloroform. taeyong gasped, his hands struggling around the muscular arm of the mysterious man, trying to fight his way out. it was rendered pointless though, as the man was much stronger than him, almost pinning the boy in place as he choked around his inhales. his lungs being filled with the anesthetic, slowly hazing his eyesight, and clouding his mind.

"night night, pretty boy," the man chuckled evilly as taeyong's eyes closed, blacking him out.

x

taeyong felt a drop of water hit his cheekbone, it caused him to stir in his sleep. another droplet fell and it caused his eyes to flutter. 

he started to hack, loud and violent coughs filled the echoing room as he felt a small pile of vomit trail up his throat. it came out all over the bare concrete, splattering a gross shade of brown. it made the boy groan, spitting out the rest of the acid out of his mouth. he felt his throat sting and burn from the upchuck, making him exhausted.

"f-fuck" he voiced out, raspy and tired. words sounded slur as he felt dizzy. his mind still wasn't put together, all scattered like a jigsaw puzzle. 

his body even fought against him. it was weak, almost like all of his bone was replaced and turned his whole body into some gelatin like creature. it was like he was momentarily paralyzed, causing his body to stay in one position for minutes before he could even move an inch.

"oh, someone's up," a low voice thundered into the room. 

taeyong couldn't even see yet. his whole body was just in a haze, as if it didn't want to wake up just yet. it made him fail to acknowledge his surroundings.

"the boss will be happy he's awake," another voice was heard, more hushed but higher pitched, "i'll go tell him," 

"be careful, his mood isn't the best," the first voice warned the second one.

all taeyong heard as a response was retreating footsteps, echoing away from him and the first voice.

"wake up, you little shit," the low voice was closer tp taeyong now, almost as if he was right behind him. but taeyong still couldn't see him. his cursed his body for being such a weak bitch right now. this was literally the worst time to go against what he wants.

"boss wants to see you, and I expect you to be on your best behavior," taeyong could tell the voice was smirking, probably all proud and cocky. it irritated him so much.

"w-who are yo-" taeyong couldn't speak. his mouth felt like cotton all of a sudden, dry and raspy. his voice got trapped in his throat, not allowing it to speak out.

"damn baby, already forgotten me? I thought our time at the park was special," the voice chuckle, obviously liking taeyong's vulnerability. 

it did click instantly in his mind though. the man talking was the one who wished him goodnight in the park. making his lungs get filled with that disgusting liquid which made him so weak and dazed.

"don't worry, i'll make you remember me soon," the voice was hushed now, as if he was whispering to taeyong only. it caused a layer of goosebumps to shiver up his skin. the thought of being alone with that asshole and the thought of what he wanted to do to him made taeyong even more sick. if he had anymore vomit to projectile out, he would.

"lucas, shut up, and move away from him," a familiar voice was heard.

the first voice, now named lucas, sounded to step away from taeyong, it made him happy. but another pair of footprints followed behind him. 

taeyong tried to turn around this time, flopping his boneless body onto it's back, letting his head loll over and blurred eyes looking up, trying to focus on the tall individual in front of him. they seemed to be important, with the way his wore something of a crimson red. it showed power, something that made lucas walk away with ease. 

_he must be the boss._

"w-wher-" words fumbled in taeyong's mouth. he really couldn't talk, it was so pathetic.

"nothing for you to worry about, taeyong," the important voice spoke, a very familiar, deep voice that taeyong has heard.

his head spun again, like it was on a very fast merry-go-round. thoughts and memories cluttered again, piecing together the voice again. and god, it made taeyong so pissed. blood boiling type of pissed, "jae-ja-" taeyong tried to speak, say the bastard's name, the one who fucked him over, the one who _lied_ to him. this whole entire fucking time. the man before him was his pathetic excuse of a first date, _jaehyun._

" _jaehyun_ , baby," the handsome man's voice was so different from before. 

it used to be kind, childish almost, it was like a voice of a seventeen year old who was playing around with his first ever crush. it was cute, charming, addictive to hear speak. now, it was cold. it felt like all the emotions the man expressed before was pure acting, complete lies. you could hear the wickedness, the cruelness. it was laced within the words, the presence.

"glad to know that you didn't forget me," he chuckled darkly, the sound echoing into taeyong's eyes with displeasement. 

_fuck, I hate how he sounds._

"wh-wh," taeyong couldn't finish his sentences, but jaehyun already knew what the naïve boy in front of him was going to ask, "why? why I did this? why I asked you out? why I kidnapped you?" 

taeyong felt a dip in presence when jaehyun started to kneel down, both arms on the handsome man's knees at his eyes bored into the lifeless taeyong, "simple, baby,"

taeyong finally felt his body regain something. it was slowly waking up, making his mind control it once more. he let his eyes flutter, trying to regain focus to see the man's face, that he knew was just smirking with pride at his work. the way he fooled taeyong. the way he tricked the boy into being by himself. the way he captured the boy without much of the fight due to the element of surprise. taeyong knew he was basking in the stupid accomplishments.

"you were suppose to be given to me by Baekhyun a while back," jaehyun explained, looking down at the conscious boy.

"he was in my debt for a _very_ long time," jaehyun's voice sounded less menacing but taeyong felt the power in his voice, "and he never made an attempt to repay me, I was getting sick of it," jaehyun growled, almost beastly, nothing human. 

"the little rat owned me almost one hundred thousand dollars, and he never bothered to cough up the dough." jaehyun sighed, chuckling at the bullshit he face by some lowlife fucker, "so, I threated him, and his stupid little family. sent them a nice care package of human organs for them to, you know, catch the drift," jaehyun smirked, laughing evilly at his work.

taeyong placed his palms on the grimy, wet stone, pushing himself up to make an attempt to sit up, but it was proving difficulty. 

"they panicked, begged me to give their stupid son another chance and well, of course I didn't," jaehyun snickered, "I told the rat to give me something worthy of one hundred thousand or they will all die in fourty-eight hours,"

"he then showed me a picture of you, a very pretty boy with pretty bleach blond hair, big doll eyes, milky white skin and face that looked like it was from shitty romance anime. it shocked me," the man shrugged, "you were the most beautiful human I have ever seen," jaehyun complimented the pretty boy, who was finally sitting up. the drugs were probably leaving his system now.

"and I just had a feeling that you were going to be worth _a lot_ of money," the boss smirked, standing up from his knelt position, looking down at taeyong once more. he was powerless, confused, and upset. he let his guard down because he thought jaehyun was a nice guy, because he thought he was actually potential to be his new distraction. what a fucking idiot taeyong was.

"probably more than hundred thousand," taeyong was disgusted, knowing that the man he spent his whole night with was treating him like an object, a deluxe piece of meat to sell.

"I can see some sick fuckers pay high dollars for you," taeyong hated how he can feel the man's thoughts into his words. 

the way he felt the money-hungry pride. what a piece of fucking shit.

"enjoy your time in there, i'll do a nice auction for you tomorrow, alert some of my _best_ allies," jaehyun loud, obnoxious laugh billowed through the empty building, "they will have a fucking grand time with you,"

taeyong felt his eyes sting as his whole face and ears burned in heat. salty, clear liquid fell from his eyes and down his flushed cheeks. he tried to look at the horrible excuse of a human once more but he already turned his back from taeyong, walking away from the direction taeyong assumed he came from. making what seemed like the two previous owners of the voices to follow closely behind him, holding pistols in their gloved hands. 

the boy looked around the place, getting a firm understanding of his surroundings.

through blurred tears, taeyong saw he was in a small cell. cold, damp, and moldy. it had chip painted walls with wet cement floors. in front of him were rusty jail cell bars that had a fresh chain and lock connecting to the door of the cell. he dared to look inside the cell. 

he turned his head over his shoulder, seeing the crappy conditions of his "accommodations". there was a worn-out single bed mattress tucked into one side of the four by four foot cell. in the other corner was disgusting beach chair, a hole cut out big enough for your ass to settle in it with a plastic bucket underneath it, trying to be a make-shift toilet. 

it made taeyong's stomach curl and twist at the disgusting thought of how many people must have been through this and had to do that. and now, he's has to do it too.

it was _painful._ everything was so fucked and it was all taeyong's fucking fault. he did it to himself. he let his guard down after days, weeks, of trying to rebuild the walls of his kingdom, after it got trashed and destroyed from Baekhyun and his bullshit alcoholism and abuse. 

he finally left. he got away. far away from the asshole but Baekhyun already fucked him over, _way_ before he even known. taeyong must have been a target for a while but when he left, they had to try and track him down. a whole week of taeyong going awol and suddenly appearing at a stupid club, and just his luck, the guy who wanted him found him with ease.

x

"you found him, right?! so, i'm clear?! I gave you someone valuable," the nervous ex laughed, trying to lift the mood between him and the loan shark in front of him, who stole his ex-boyfriend for his life.

"he's a looker, huh? he can give you a lot of money," Baekhyun said with the most frightened expression on his face. 

his whole body trembled. he was like a scared little puppy with the hard eyes of the mobster right in front of him, staring him down. dismantling his worth and living with his hard glare. while four of his men surrounded the corners of his threatening office. illegal guns rested in their hands as they waited for the 'go' for their boss to shoot the low-life piece of shit's brains out.

"he is pretty," jaehyun started to talk, voice much lower than before, "he would make me some good money, I will give you that, Baekhyun," the mobster boss said as he opened his desk drawer, revealing a fancy, old tin case. he took off the lid to show expensive, imported cigars for his comfort. he took one out, getting his cutter into the palm of his hand.

"but the issue here Baekhyun is," the man's eyes met the nervous one of the man in debt, "I didn't want him. I wanted my money," jaehyun clipped the end of the cigar with it's designated cutter, eyes never leaving Baekhyun's. the pupils of the shitty ex began to shake, breathing becoming erratic.

"w-wait, b-but sir, I-I gave you s-something that c-can give y-you m-my m-money back," the boy stuttered through his words, cringing at how pathetic he must be sounding as he begged for understanding so his life could be spared. 

"something, Baekhyun, not _someone,_ " he placed the imported cigar in-between his pink lips, getting his lighter that sit on top of the desk, igniting the small container, letting it burn through the strong tobacco and wrapping.

"sir, p-please," Baekhyun was panicking now, standing up from his rickety chair, nervous as all hell as his body shook in pure shock and paranoia. 

the men in the corners lifted up their illegal metal. they all pointed towards the poor rat, waiting for the signal to kill him. it caused Baekhyun to jump in surprisal, forgetting who was in the room with him. 

"sorry, Baekhyun, should have listened the first time around," jaehyun exhaled a puff of smoke from his mouth, letting it cloud the clean air around them, "you even had more time to cough up something, but you didn't," jaehyun let the cigar sit on the ashtray to his left.

"and i'm done with waiting," **(tw// g*n shooting, blood)**

jaehyun did a small nod while Baekhyun tried to beg once more for his life. a simple pistol bullet went through the back of his head. lodging itself within the rat's head and brain, nestling there as his dead body collapses onto the floor of the mobster's office. red, thin blood started to leave the open cavity and bleed into the wooden floors, surely to be stained soon into the floorboards.

"get rid of his body, send his head to his family to let them know what happened to their precious son," jaehyun said with a very sinister chuckle, taking his cigar back into his fingers, getting a refreshing puff of poison into his lungs.

"yes, sir," the four voices said in unison. all a mixture of men and women, all were low and deep however. the two who stood in the corner of jaehyun's side went to the dead corpse, hoisting it up by lifting the dead forearms of the rat, dragging it out as one of the other voice's from the other corner walked right behind them, being their cover as they exit the room.

"I shall clean up the blood, sir," the last remaining voice spoke, a softer and more womanly tone.

"please do, seulgi," her boss nodded, as she gave a respectful bow before exiting his office to get the proper cleaning supplied to eliminate any evidence of the rat's presence from the building.

"he should have listened," jaehyun whispered to himself, letting the dark smoke leave his body and into the air, "idiot created his own death wish," a low chuckle fluttered the room, "and now his stupid boyfriend's, how tragic."


	2. misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehyun gets taeyong all ready for his spotlight until an unexpected visitor barges in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANT TO BEGIN AND SAY THAT IM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS VERY LATE
> 
> i've been very busy irl and haven't had the time to make this fic happen but now i do and i've finally finished it ;-;
> 
> remember to constantly educate yourself and others! (https://issuesintheworld.carrd.co/)
> 
> have a good day everyone! thank you for reading and supporting this fic <3

"here's your meal, _pest,_ " a harsh voice was heard outside taeyong's cell.

a loud metal clang against the gross cement floor as something slide underneath the small opening of the cell.

"nothing special, just rice and beans, hurry up and eat," the man from yesterday spoke, "the boss is waiting for you,"

he heard the boots of the man speak as they walked away from taeyong's cell, the latter's eyes burning into the fucker's head as they glanced down to the metal plate.

it's been almost twelve hours since taeyong's been here, or what he assumes is ten hours. there wasn't any light beside a crappy lantern that flickers every now and then hung in front of his cell.

he almost didn't want to eat the food to just avoid seeing that asshole, jaehyun, again.

but his stomach disagreed with him. letting itself make a show as it grumbled loudly.

taeyong huffed, smacking his thin tummy, "shut up," he groaned.

the poor boy shuffled off his disgusting bed, that he's been staying the entire time since it's the only place that somewhat hides him from the guards that watch him under the light.

taeyong has regain his strength from before the stupid kidnapping though. his head was clearer, his vision solid, and his body connected to his brain.

he took small steps towards the metal tray, picking it up and shuffling back to his "homey" area, snuggling back into the place he originally was.

he finally looked down at the pathetic excuse of culinary subsistence. it really was gross, overcooked rice mixed with canned black beans that they didn't even bothered to strain the liquid out because the rice was swimming in liquid.

taeyong cringed at the muck, but his stomach couldn't say no to it.

he took a deep inhale and just dealt with it.

he took the plastic spoon that was stuck in the bowl on top of the metal tray into his mouth, grimacing at the horrible texture but nonetheless swallowing it. 

"jesus, fuck," taeyong gagged as he took a few more bites, enough to satisfy his weak stomach.

he then tossed the metal tray to the side, leaving about half of the mush still in its container as he sunk back into the corner wall, the dirty sheet over his knees as he hugged them to his chest.

he still couldn't believe that this shit is still happening. that _this_ happened.

_"you should have stayed with ten, why the fuck did you leave that club"_

taeyong kept overthinking, his inner voices constantly battling in his head that he didn't hear the guard hit the rusty metal bars with their flashlight.

the poor boy glanced up to the guard, and to his surprise, it was the female guard. she hardly watched taeyong, hell, he was convinced she hated him because of how she would never come near him to check if he died in the disgusting bed.

"are you done?" the female voice echoed to taeyong, making his realize that this was the first time she's ever spoke to him.

"yeah," taeyong nodded.

all he heard of a rattle of keys coming out of the girl's chest pocket, choosing the right key at she opened the cell door easily. taeyong thought he could just make a run for it until she pulled out her pistol from her back.

_fuck._

"get up," her voice was cold, expected.

taeyong sighed to himself before he unfolded himself yet again from his corner, letting the dirty sheet to fall off his legs and onto the dirty mattress, "where am I going?"

the girl just stared at taeyong, her pistol still raised at him, "follow me and you'll find out,"

that was all she said before she stepped aside to make taeyong walk through the small door. it caused him to gulp, frozen in his step before his mind commanded to move or else he'll end up dead, probably.

he managed to walk across the damp cement and out from behind the rusted bars. 

he couldn't help but feel immensely better, despite the situation that's still happening.

sadly, the moment of clarity was interrupted when the female guard pressed the barrel of the pistol to the small of taeyong's back, making a small click which means she unlocked the safety.

"move," she said above a whisper, making taeyong nod.

he took his first steps outside the cell, the floor behind his feet was still gross and damp. it was really no different. 

she guided him around the building, going through a hallway before going up some discombobulated set of stairs which makes taeyong question how the fuck they use these steps so causally.

"um, can I ask you something," taeyong mouth grew dry when he asked the question, knowing he's asking for his death wish for asking stupid questions.

"no," she simply replied.

"please," taeyong tried to beg, "i'm about to sex trafficked, at least let me ask a fucking question," his tone was obviously annoyed, not intended.

the girl remained quiet for a few seconds, as they continued their wall down a fucked up, graffiti walls, "fine, what," she spoke, making taeyong surprised. he didn't even think he could change her mind.

"oh, um, well," taeyong stuttered, "who is jaehyun? um, illegal-wise," taeyong tried to specify, he knew he was here because of his idiot ex-boyfriend but why him out of all people did he trade in. what type of money did he lose that taeyong became a deal offer?

"he is a mafia boss, specifically does sex and human trafficking, sometimes doing drug dealing but it's more of side business than what we're known for,"

the girl said it so cleanly, no hesitation in her voice.

she must've been in this gang thing for a while if it doesn't phase her like it just phased taeyong.

"how, um, long have you been in the thing?" taeyong decided to push his boundaries, something he might regret real soon.

"no more talking," she cut off the man.

taeyong sighed silently, continuing his walking before she felt his gloved hand grip around his shoulder. he hissed at the tight grip but nonetheless stopping.

"this is the boss's room, he will talk to you more in here," the girl pounded on the door, making the soft noise inside the room silent before a deep voice bellowed from inside.

"who is it?" the familiar voice rang in taeyong's ears.

"seulgi, and your guest," taeyong finally got to know the girl's name and it wasn't even important anymore, "come in,"

seulgi used her free hand to turn the knob and open the door. the door opened to a small-ish room. it was heavy with cigar smoke and gross whiskey musk. jaehyun may have been close to taeyong's age but jesus christ, the guy had a soul of some sixty-year-old fuck.

the female guard gripped taeyong's arm and shoved the boy into the room, making taeyong stumble over the carpet in the middle of the room. he scoffed as she closed the door behind him, leaving taeyong with the jackass that's jaehyun.

"hello, taeyong," jaehyun's lips curved into a sinister smirk, "glad to see you're better now,"

"fuck off," taeyong sat back, eyes harsh at the mobster.

taeyong didn't even care if he was going to die today, right now. the asshole had no right treating him this fucking way and he was going to let him have a piece of his fucking mind.

"what happened to me being auctioned? no one wanted to pay up for your sloppy seconds?"

taeyong tried to sound annoyed--threating almost but it did nothing to the mobster in front of him, he just chuckled at taeyong's tough act, "actually someone pulled through," jaehyun picked up his lit cigar that sat pretty on his ashtray.

"a nice man named doyoung bought you, a pretty half mil," jaehyun smirked triumphantly, making taeyong furrow his eyes in disbelief, "he'll be picking you up tonight, roughly around twelve am, it's only like seven so you have some time to get _all prettied_ for him,"

taeyong wanted to vomit, hurl all over the carpet that disgusting man owned. 

the way he just looked at taeyong, all proud and happy, knowing he made easy money when he showed photos of him to creepy ass men.

"don't worry, he's quite young," jaehyun reassured the kidnapped, "he just wanted a pretty little thing to come home to," 

taeyong really questioned if he thought those disgusting words were suppose to calm him down, suppose to make him think that this isn't a big deal and that he should be happy that his life just got bought by some random creepy man.

"my girls will take you away and clean you up," jaehyun tapped the burnt ashes onto the ceramic plate, "get you checked up and shit, make sure you're presentable for your suitor," 

"fuck you," taeyong stared into jaehyun who simply smirked at taeyong, "glad that you feel that way about me, baby,"

before taeyong could spit back at the scumbag, two girls knocked on the door and came inside the small office. one of the being the girl who brought taeyong to jaehyun. he looked at her while she looked back at him, face rested with no expression.

"get him ready," jaehyun says coldly.

it actually sent shivers up taeyong's spine.

the two girls pulled out their pistols, aiming towards taeyong before he got any funny idea of touching them or escaping out of the room.

they walked to each side of him. their free hand gripped his bicep as they led the way, pulling taeyong along.

"see you in a couple hours, taeyong," 

taeyong turned his head to look over his shoulder, seeing the sick man smirk as he went back to his paper. the girls closed the door and pulled taeyong along the messy and fucked up halls yet again.

his blood was boiling and the girls could sense it, "it's useless, stop it," the other girl spoke.

taeyong's eyes flew up to her, glaring at her side profile as she kept her eyes down the hall, blank expression in all, "don't talk to the prisoner, sooyoung," the girl he knew spoke.

"you spoke to him earlier," the girl named sooyoung spat back.

the tension between the girls was thick, as if they both have strong power between each other but neither have tipped over the other yet, "because he lost his memory, simply caught him up to speed," seulgi said, taking a small glance at taeyong then back at the girl sooyoung.

"he deserved to remember before he gets sold off to, hm?" she asked the question and the other girl didn't respond.

simply scoffed and turned her attention back at the hallway.

taeyong felt out of place between them. as if he should be able to overpower them but the guns in their hands were telling him otherwise. 

his thoughts halted as the female guard sooyoung opened a door, making both of them shove taeyong into the room and closing the door before seulgi said, "we'll get you later.

the door shut in his face as he stared. he heard small shuffling around the room, turning his head to see a man there. much different than the others.

he was gussied up. wearing flamboyant clothing with bright colors and bold prints. he looked like he stepped out of a pop art painting from the 80s.

"sit down, i need to get you ready,"

the man spoke which made taeyong nod, complying since he seemed to be the nicest person he's encountered.

he took a seat in a busted up director's chair--surprising taeyong that it's even holding up.

"who are you?' taeyong dared to ask, seeing the bougie man step in front of him and the small vanity that had old makeup pallets and make up brushes scattered across. 

the man looked at taeyong, suddenly wiping the younger's face with a baby wipe, making the prisoner jump in shock, not expecting that at all.

"i'm key," 

taeyong continued to stay still as the man wiped all the grime from the younger's face, "i work for jaehyun as a stylist and shit,"

"stylist? does he have alot of people to clean up?" taeyong asked and he thought he pushed it too far again, but the man shook his head, quietly throwing away the wet wipe and turning around to get something from the small vanity.

"nope, just jaehyun," key said as he picked up a small brush and a big, colorful palette. he turned back to taeyong, looking into the boy's eyes, "but sometimes he tells me to clean up his catches, so i do," he shrugged, opening the palette and dripping the brush into a soft honey brown shade.

"do you know what he does?" taeyong asked as key commanded him to close his eyes so he can apply the makeup.

"yeah, he's in all that big, bad mafia bullshit," key spread the color evenly across both of taeyong's eyelids, dipping the brush back into another color, a more shimmery gold to accent the brown.

"i knew him since high school, he was a cute little junior," key explained as he swiped the gold shimmer, "i always knew he was gonna do dumb shit like this,"

taeyong chuckled softly at how key was so nonchalant, completely different from the girl guards he's been encountering.

"how come you never reported him? why get involved?" taeyong asked, wondering if it was too much as he opened his eyes.

key just stared into taeyong's eyes, then down to the floor before twirling around to place the palette and brush back down on the vanity.

"because i adored him," he picked up a bb cream, close enough to taeyong's pale skin tone, "he was the only junior who treated me with respect, the others would be little shits and basically bully me,"

taeyong started to understand the situation.

"i see,"

taeyong stayed quiet after that, seeing that he touched into a more sensitive topic on accident. key acted like nothing happened and continued taeyong's makeup. applying bb cream and some concealer on the boy's skin, brushing his eyebrows and adding pink lip tint to his lips. he basically was making the younger be pretty and auctionble.

"there, all done," key said, as he tossed the pink lip tint on the vanity. 

he side-stepped around taeyong and walked passed him, making him turn around to see a two racks of clothing. all shimmery, glittery, and gaudy. it looked like cheap night club clothing.

"come here, you're wearing this," key said as he called taeyong over by his hand.

taeyong stood up from the chair, walking towards key who held up a _hideous_ outfit. 

black leather trousers with a glittery, lacey mesh turtleneck that looked itchy as hell, and black heels that taeyong knew he was going to fall flat on his face if he tried them on.

"you don't have anything else?"

"i do, but jaehyun wants you in this,"

"it looks disgusting,"

"oh honey," key scoffed, biting back a laugh, "i know, he doesn't know shit about fashion but he told me to put you in this, so deal with it,"

taeyong sighed as key handed him the clothing. the gaudy fabrics made taeyong want to hurl. the actual fact he's wearing this because he was fucking kidnapped and being sold off was nauseating.

"come on, he doesn't have all day," key hurried him up, clapping his hands to get a move on.

taeyong shimmed out of his old clothes, the ones he wore on that stupid chicken date. he quickly stepped into the tight trousers, feeling the leather slink around his tiny lower half. he carefully threw on the lacey top, trying not to break the delicate material as he sat pretty on his abdominal.

he was wrong about it behind itchy, but it did feel awkward against his pale skin. taeyong didn't notice that key was staring at him, examining him from head to toe.

"you know, despite this being a horrible outfit," key tilted his head to the side, chin in his fingers as he stared, "you actually make it look good,"

the boy smiled softly as key looked back at him, "shame that no one will appreciate you looking good in it,"

-

there he was again, walking down the graffitied walls and dirty floors. the black heels clipping against the shaky concrete that echoed around the empty space.

"jaehyun will give you one last "pep talk" before he gives you to that man," key said, standing beside taeyong.

taeyong thought he would be able to flee from key when he made them walk down these halls with each other. but the stylist pulled out a pocket knife and pressed it to the small of his back.

key might have been nice, but he was still loyal to jaehyun.

"i don't say this to a lot of people but," key retreated the pocket knife, letting it go into his pants pocket, "stay safe, taeyong. and good luck, that man he's giving you can be very cold, try to be as much as a kiss ass as possible,"

taeyong's eyes widen in surprise when key gave him a small piece of advice. the stylist patted his back then knocked on the door of jaehyun's office.

nothing but silence fled the two until a demanding voice was heard beyond the wood, "you can come in,"

key gave taeyong one last look,

" _good luck,"_

_"thank you"_

key walked away from him as taeyong opened the door to the office, allowing himself in. he saw the two female guards again--they stood right next to jaehyun, their guns pointed at taeyong as he closed the door.

"wow," jaehyun's voice filled the quiet room.

"don't you look nice," the sinister leader smirked at taeyong, placing his cigar back on his ashtray, "doyoung will very much appreciate gift,"

taeyong rolled his eyes, walking towards the man's desk, eyes attentive on him as the guards' guns were attentive on taeyong.

"where is he? i'm tired of being here," taeyong snapped, amusing jaehyun even further.

_jaehyun just couldn't get enough of his mouth. he would keep taeyong and train him himself but the money was more appealing than taeyong's body._

"he'll be here soon, don't worry darling," jaehyun took another long drag from his cigar, enjoying how annoyed taeyong was, "why don't you sit down and relax, you have all the time in the wor-"

_and it went silent._

_something cracked through the cement. a small hole pierced through. a loud thud hit the wooden desk. something red pooled around the surface._

_jaehyun...was shot._

the girls tried to act quick and dodge but were far too slow from the incoming bullets. swift into the concrete and into their necks, causing their bodies to drop to the floor, coughing as blood filled their throats and lungs before dying there on the dusty rug.

taeyong stood there shocked.

he stared at the man who was going to auction him, who sold him, who human trafficked him.

he got even closer, making sure that it was real.

a clean gunshot through the man's head was evident.

his dead body slumped over his desk as the blood oozed out the wound. taeyong stood there shocked, confused. he didn't understand what happened until a loud pounding came from outside the room, opening with an obnoxious slam.

men started to rush in, guns pointing to the frighten boy's face as a taller individual walked in, dressed in a velvet suit, smirking towards taeyong.

" _so,"_ the large man stared at him, eyes ice cold, "you must be the trash's treasure, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter // suhmydick


	3. property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyong becomes johnny's property.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!
> 
> i just want to say that i'm so sorry about this very long wait for this chapter :(
> 
> i haven't been myself lately and took time off of social media to kinda recollect myself. and once i started to feel better, i decided to tap back into writing! 
> 
> i really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and pls leave a comment + a kudos!! thank you so much for reading, have an amazing day!

"i-i'm sorry?" taeyong asked as he took steps back, letting the back of his thighs hit the dark wooden desk.

"you're the trash's treasure," the man said, taking small steps forward. he stopped where there was only a few feet between him and taeyong, letting himself lean to the right just a little, his head tilting as his eyes looked at the lifeless gangster who laid on the desk.

"he must have had a liking to you if you look like this," the man stood back up as his eyes lingered towards taeyong's outfit.

"he didn't"

the man's eyebrow rose when taeyong spoke, "my idiot ex was in debt,"

"used me as a bargain, and i was going to be sold," taeyong explained, "i'm not his treasure," taeyong slowly trailed as the man connected the two points.

"you're just trash?"

taeyong's body stiffened, and nodded, "yes, i'm not valuable,"

the latter knew this was the perfect time to try and get out of this situation. finally go home to ten and their shitty shared apartment, just go on with his life again.

"please, let me go," taeyong begged, his eyes locking with the cold man, "i-i won't tell anyone what happened, p-please," he stuttered through his words, desperate to try and leave this issue. he just wanted to be home. he just wanted to finally sleep. to make and eat good food. to take a proper shower and wear comfortable clothes. to ten's arms. he just wanted to go back to normal again. before all of this bullshit happened--before he met jaehyun, before he met baekhyun. he just wanted to be mediocre again.

"i know you won't"

taeyong's eyes lit up in hope until a pistol was pointed right at his forehead, with the man grinning in a sinister smile right behind the gun, "because you won't be alive to say anything,"

the latter gulped down the salvia that managed to stay in his dried mouth. he closed his eyes, feeling hot tear prick, barely escaping his ducts as another voice interrupted.

"maybe we should keep him, johnny,"

taeyong's eyes flew open, panicking searching who said those words. johnny took a half step and looked over his shoulder, staring at the slightly shorter man who stood right behind him--hidden behind the large frame of the cold man named johnny.

"what did you say, nakamoto?" the cold man spat, teeth gritting as the words spoke through the white pearls.

"come on, look at him," the other man said, nodding his head towards taeyong which caused the man named johnny to look back at taeyong in an icy glare.

"he's not bad on the eyes if you think about it," the other man crossed his arms over his chest, pondering, "he could be some nice arm-candy. we could use him to lure some of more pathetic rivals," the man cocked his head to the side, holding a sly smirk on his charming lips, "they wouldn't say no to a nice piece of ass like him. he could actually be pretty useful,"

"are you serious nakamoto?" "of course i am." "you actually think he could be fucking useful?" "yeah, and i know he'll do it or else he'll die."

the man from behind johnny leaned a bit to the left, his lifeless eyes staring into taeyong's. "right, pretty boy?" 

johnny's eyes traveled towards taeyong, making both of the intimidatingly men stare at him. the latter was tongue tied, still trying to figure out what was just happening.

"i-i'm joining you?" taeyong asked, the man named nakamoto nodded, "yes, and you'll simply be arm candy. you will mind your fucking business and listen to our boss," the man pointed towards johnny, who's still staring at him--pistol still being pointed towards, but not at his head but to his chest.

"and if i don't say yes?" taeyong looked at the man as he chuckled darkly into the palm of his hand, bellying a laugh.

"isn't it obvious?" the man straighten himself quickly, dropping the laugh in a second as his cold eyes stared right into taeyong's. completely lifeless, nothing lived in those eyes for years. "you will simply be shot in the head just like your buyer over there," the man nodded towards the dead gangster who faced an unfaithful death. "and i know that you don't want that, right?"

taeyong's eyes started to water; not because he wanted it to, but purely out of reaction. his body wasn't listening to him. "why me? why am i getting this special treatment? you should've shot me the minute you came into this room," taeyong held his ground--even if the hot tears escaped from his eyes and went down his face, letting the foundation and mascara run messily down his chin and neck.

the man smirked and walked closer towards him and johnny, making himself at home right beside to johnny's larger built, "because we heard that the scumbag had a little side piece that we could sell for millions."

taeyong's breath hitched in his throat. the man pulled a gun from behind his back, the same make and model as the larger man was holding. he trembled slightly when he felt the barrel of the gun caress his jaw. touching icily against his neck, "he had _many_ enemies, so the thought of killing him, taking the piece he thought was special enough to be fucking like he loves them and sell them to a son of a bitch who will treat her like a common whore who deserves a few smacks around her face," nakamoto leaned towards taeyong, letting his hot breath touch his ear as he whispered his words, "brought so much joy to our ears. we just needed to follow through with it, and make a good buck out of it,"

taeyong's eyes panicked, letting them look all around the floor. the man pulled away and smirked sinisterly at taeyong's panicked expression, "but to find out she only used him for money was upsetting,"

the man shrugged, "she was smart. he hasn't been home since he got you, so she packed up some hundreds, stole some jewelry, and left that house like it never meant a damn thing to her."

the latter looked at the man, his eyes letting more tears fall down his cheek in a more rapid speed--but taeyong could feel nothing. like his emotions just shut off.

"so, we thought that he might have stolen some girls off the street, nice and pretty. and we," the man waved his index finger between him and the man named johnny, "were just gonna steal them instead and sell them since we couldn't get his girl,"

taeyong trembled in place. the fact he was still standing was shocking him. he felt his whole body get exhausted; wanting nothing more than to collapse to the floor and just pass out. wanting to forget this entire memory.

"but it was only you he got.." the man johnny finally spoke after a long while, making taeyong's eyes meet his in fright. they still hold the same lifelessness that nakamoto held. 

"and thankfully, you really are a looker," the voice made taeyong look back at the man again, "you'd be more useful for us though than being sold. a pretty boy like you would make many prevy men distracted. and the boss here can do some good dirty work while you exist,"

taeyong couldn't believe what was fucking happening. literally in the last seventy-two hours he's been stuck here--he's been kidnapped, eaten shitty prison grade food, sold to some random gangster, glammed up in gaudy clothing, saw a mafia leader get sniped in the fucking head, and now he's been recruited to another mafia? is this some shitty wattpad fanfic created in 2013 or is this really happening in his stupid life right now?

"i don't want to be touched by pervy men," taeyong stated, his voice strong and calm, "i'd rather die than let some creepy ass old man ever touch me,"

"well, you don't have a choice,"

"yes i do," "who said?" "you did. i can either die or go with you. so, i wanna die." 

the two men looked at taeyong in shock, eyes widen as they looked at each other. their eyes hold some emotion for once before they went back to it's icy cold, dead look. both smirking small at each other, as if they had a backup plan this whole time. almost expecting taeyong to say no to them.

"no you don't," nakamoto said, looking back at the kidnappee, "you're young. you have friends and family. you just ended dating a dumbass who would sell you out faster than a cheetah can catch it's prey. despite all of this, you're happy you're still alive because that means you can possibly escape and go back to your pathetic life and forget this entire thing as ever happened and you would go on your merry way with life."

taeyong stood there in silence, eyebrows knitting together in frustration. it was like the man can see through taeyong, hear his thinking. it irritated the young man to his wit's end.

"so, we'll keep this short," the man johnny said.

"night night," nakamoto smiled wide, his pearly whites finally showing as taeyong held a confused expression until one of their armed man rushed up to taeyong quickly, surprising taeyong as the back of their gun hit's taeyong's head harshly, causing the young one to blank out instantly.

-

"ugh,"

taeyong groaned softly, he felt his head throbbing from the right side of his head. he gently pressed his fingertips to the painful throbbing, wincing in pain as even the delicate tough of his fingers caused what felt like a bruise make him recoil.

"i suggest not touching it."

taeyong heard a familiar voice from from his right, a bit more distant than before. his eyes fluttered open, eyes cringing at the warm light illuminating the room. he clamped his eyes shut harshly, allowing his eyes to slowly adjusting to the slight brightness of the room. he was able to re-open them with more ease, seeing the large chandelier that was omitting the bright yellow light. he allowed his eyes to trail to where he thought he heard the voice, seeing the man from earlier sitting in a emerald color loveseat. his legs crossed one over the other as he wore more casual clothing. a pair of grey slacks, a simple white button up, and his hair was tied into a small ponytail. it was a pretty shade of chestnut brown with lighter brown undertones. it would almost be hard to believe this man was a fucked up criminal by his looks alone.

"our gunman hit you a little hard, but nonetheless did the job," the man sitting there shrugged, his fingertips dancing along the edges of the pages of the book that sat perfectly onto of his crossed legs. 

"it made you sleep for almost sixteen hours," the man wolf-whistled as his fingers turn the page of the book, "looks like someone didn't get enough sleep in their little jailcell before," the man smirked smugly to himself, his eyes briefly meeting taeyong's before they went back to the book in his lap..

"w-where am i?' taeyong asked--his throat was dry, his voice coarse and low, almost as if he suffered a sore throat this entire week.

"at one our safe houses," the man said plainly, eyes roaming along the pages of the book, "you're actually in johnny's room, he made the idiots set you down here," the man chuckled lifelessly to himself, mumbling under his breath but taeyong barely picked it up, "heaven knows why.."

taeyong tried to gather the littlest amount of salvia he held in his mouth and swallowed it down his parched throat, "and where is this johnny?"

he remembered johnny. he was the tall man, dark hair, slicked back as he pointed the gun right into his face. the man who was eager to kill him when he realized that he held no value to jaehyun.

"busy."

the man closed the book he was reading, letting it rest on the small table right next to his left, "he'll be coming home soon."

the man stood up, strolling towards taeyong's direction. his hands were stuck comfortably in his pockets. he looked very confident, powerful almost. he knew his place and he knew that taeyong wasn't going to try and go against him--even if the latter wanted to try.

"may i have your name?" the man asked as he sat down on the silk comforter, letting his legs cross over each other yet again. his hands slipping out of his pockets as he makes his muscular arms cross over each other as the lay on his chest.

"why do you need to know that?" 

"because you're working for us."

"i never agreed to that,"

"no one said you have to agree to it. we're making you agree to it,"

the man chuckled deeply, it was purely humorless as it escaped past his lips, "now, tell me your name,"

taeyong pondered if he should lie. they don't really have anything on him that they can look into and see if it's real or not. the latter was pretty sure that jaehyun destroyed all types of evidence that taeyong exist anywhere and everywhere around him and his group. the young man sat up from the comfortable bed, letting himself sit plush along the massive pillows that filled a third of the large king sized bed. his eyes traveled and met the other's man piercing stare, he opened his mouth slightly.

"my name is taeyang," taeyong lied through his teeth, changing one vowel with another in his name, hoping that the man buys it and leaves him alone.

"taeyang?" the man scoffed as he raised an eyebrow to taeyong. he tighten his crossed arms, letting his eyes bore into taeyong's, "seriously? _that's_ your name?" 

the man seemed questionable. taeyong will admit that it doesn't suit him all that well but it's the best name for him. it not that far off his real name and it a relatively common name.

"yeah," taeyong nodded, he raised his hand to the back of his neck, letting it rub nervously across the skin and the little hairs that barely touched his neck, "my dad thought i was going to be a bit more," taeyong shrugged and looked down at himself then back at yuta, "manly? rugged? something like that but i ended up being a bit different what he expected,"

the man nodded, humming at taeyong's fake reasoning and sighed, "yeah. your father seems like an idiot. you don't look like anything from a taeyang."

the man unfolded his arms, putting his hands onto his knees as he stood back up, "but i guess everypne has dreams of what they want their kids to be," the man shrugged, as he cleaned himself off before looking back at taeyong once more, "i would say 'welcome to the team', but it's more of a free-for-all with allies," the man smirked smugly to himself before he started to walk away from taeyong, his back facing him as he went to large grand doors that exit the bedroom.

"w-wait!" taeyong yelled out, letting his free arm stretch out for the man to pause. 

"what?' the man said, letting his head look over his shoulder to see taeyong's pathetic stopping motion.

"um," taeyong faltered, "what's your name?"

the man smirked, coughing out a dry laugh before continuing his walk towards the grand bedroom doors.

"it's yuta," the man said as his hand set down on the doorknob, opening up the wood for him to exit.

"but many, and you will as well, call me nakamoto," the man stood to face taeyong, making the boy's large doe eyes stare into his sharp cat ones.

"welcome to the group," he managed to say, "taeyang," as he shut the door, hearing a soft click of the door with footsteps following behind them, descending from him and the door.

x

hours seemed to pass as taeyong stayed in the lush room. he took a deep sense of his surroundings. he saw the room was painted with dark forest green color, molded with white almost marble looking fixtures. his floors were a dark brown as it matched the rest of the dark wood furniture that surrounded the room. a few large plants and potted flowers cascaded around the shelves of the room--as if it was a little collection as they sat against one wall that bustled up alot of natural clutter. it seemed like the man named johnny's favorite flowers were lavender and black roses, as it took over majority of the potted plants.

taeyong even got his self checked up by the "group's" doctor. he make sure that taeyong's bump on his head was okay, that he didn't suffer a bad concussion, that he didn't have any other bruises or marks from the fall, if he suffered any cuts or scratches.

basically the doctor acted like a genuine doctor and actually cared about taeyong's well-being. 

he gave him an ice pack for the bump and a few vitamin gummies to take since he hasn't eaten yet and he must've been lethargic for the past few hours.

"someone should be coming in a few minutes to give you dinner then transfer you into your room," the doctor smiled at taeyong as he chewed the gummies as if he was a child with the common cold.

"okay," taeyong said softly with a nod.

"rest well, okay?" the doctor said before standing up and gathering his things into a bag. 

the professional man slipped out of the room with ease as he shut the door to continue taeyong's privacy.

taeyong laid back into the plush pillows,holding the ice pack to his forehead while taking in a deep breath as the sudden conclusion of what's happening just hit him. he's apart of the stupid group because of the dumbass who was supposedly selling him got three-sixty no-scoped in the fucking head. and now his biggest rivals stole him and are now using him as some shark bait to pay back what the fucker did to them.

"this is actual bullshit," taeyong grumbled to himself as he threw his head back into the pillows.

but his small relaxation period didn't last when the door swung open with a loud bang as the wood hits the molded walls. it caused taeyong to jump, making his head jerk forward to see who opened the door with such brutal force.

his eyes boring into the large man from yesterday, the man named johnny.

his outfit was much different from the last time.

it was simple. white t-shirt with black leather jeans and black boots.

he looked like a normal guy if you minused everything that had happened to taeyong in the past thirty-six hours.

"here's your food," the man said as he trudged into the room, his stance oozing power as he made it to the side of the bed.

he placed the metal tray down on the cleared brown side-table. 

it was a hefty meal of what looked like broccoli and cheddar soup, a side of toasted bread, and a small bowl of tossed salad.

"t-thank you," taeyong muttered, looking at the food then at johnny, who was just staring at taeyong.

"your name is taeyang?"

he spoke, and taeyong's eyebrow raised. he nodded, "yes, why?"

johnny just looked at him, absolutely no expression on his face, "nothing, just confirming,"

taeyong felt a suspicious aura fumble around the harsh giant but the feeling was interrupted when his stomach growled lowly inside himself. the latter cursed at himself, making himself look unphased by the man.

"seems like you're hungry," johnny said as he handed the tray to taeyong, "so eat up, i want you out of my bed,"

taeyong looked at johnny with a confused face. _his bed?_ then it clicked. yuta did say that he was in johnny's room. that part slipped out of his mind when he was still waking up from the blow to his fucking head. taeyong nodded as he took the tray from the large giant. but it just didn't make sense. _why_ was he in _his_ bed? just from the room alone, taeyong can tell that this whole place it's in has to be huge, with multiple bedrooms. why was he put in here?

"if you're wondering why you're in my bed, it's because it's the first room you get to when you walk up the stairs,"

taeyong jerked again. it was like the man was easily reading his thoughts.

"you're already a hassle to recruit so i wanted this shit over and done with. and anyways, i don't use this bedroom as much as i should so losing it for a few days wasn't an issue," the man shrugged as he turned in his heels, making his way back to the grand doors of the bedroom.

"i expect you to be done in thirty minutes," johnny said as he took a step of the room, turning around to look as taeyong one last time, "because your royal treatment is over and you're getting deployed on your first mission, _rat,"_ johnny smirked with a sinister chuckle as he closed the door with a loud slam.

taeyong's eyes just stared at the wood that covered the man, creating a wall between their faces. his head whirled around the words that he said, making his throat feeling parched and his mouth all cottony.

"m-mission?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter // suhmydick (replace the 'i' with an 'L'


	4. arm candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> never in his life did taeyong think he would ever work with gang but here he was. a new recruit, going to his first meeting to basically be dumbed out as a bimbo arm-candy....how fucking fantastic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H E L L O
> 
> this is far overdue and i'm so sorry :'[[ i've been slowly updating this chapter but have officially gotten some time to fully finish it today! i tried to make it a bit longer than usual to make up for the last time and the newest chapter should be up soon bc i have ideas for it right now!
> 
> so pls enjoy this chapter and pls leave a comment + kudos!! thank you for reading and being patient with me <33

"come out, taeyang,"

taeyong picked up his head to see yuta's head peaking inside the room, his eyes cold as they met taeyong's.

"we have a meeting and you will be included,"

taeyong nodded small. he removed the sheets from his body and turned his body to scoot out of the large bed. his bare feet hit the cold wooden floor as he lifted himself onto his feet, making his way towards the man who now stepped foot inside the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"here's some clothes," the man said as he handed him a new pile of clothing. a simple black t-shirt and a black sweatpants.

"it's just temporary before we dress you up,"

 _dress him up?_

taeyong looked at yuta with a confused look, which yuta caught on. the man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb, "you're going on this mission, remember? you're our new arm candy."

it clicked in taeyong's head about what was happening. johnny coming into the room wasn't some weird dream. or him mishearing the man in power. taeyong was actually going to be doing this.

"um," taeyong spoke before yuta would leave him alone to change. the other man raised his eyebrow, glancing at taeyong who was staring at the folded clothes then back at the man, "yes?"

the latter swallowed the lack of salvia in his dried mouth, "what will i be doing?" taeyong asked, shrugging nervously, "i still don't get my role,"

yuta smirked and let out an amused chuckle. the man stuck his hands into his pants' pockets, fully turning to taeyong, "you're like it sounds. you are arm candy. you just drape around the boss, look good, and pretty much do whatever he says. mostly it's just pour him a drink, maybe flirt with whoever he's with to get their guard down, etcetera etcetera," the japanese man took his hand out of his pocket and let it turn in circles, "just keep close to johnny and you will be okay--just follow his rules."

taeyong let his arms cross over his chest as he looked at yuta with a very uninterested look, "basically i act like a slutty bimbo who will do anything for him?"

"yeah, pretty much,"

taeyong scoffed at the bullshit he was hearing. he didn't have an issue with people who act slutty or are bimbos, but the difference between them and him were they do it to their own accord--their own rules. taeyong was being forced to do a roll that he wasn't.

"i can't be something more useful? i'm good at listening and obtaining shit," taeyong asked with a serious tone as yuta just threw his head back as his mouth escaped loud laughter that filled the room. it caused the eyebrow on taeyong's forehead to twitch in annoyance as the second best man started to calm down his laughter and recollect himself from his fit.

"sorry, taeyang," yuta let the last of giggles escape into his palm as he took a deep breath to recompose himself, "we have a group of people like that, _and_ they're a bit more experienced in the field than you are. especially with shit like holding and shooting a gun, how to intimidate others, and other shit,"

"they don't need more help in that department,"

"but the arm candies' do?"

yuta just smiled and simply shrugged at taeyong, "we don't exactly have them. they're just whoever we have that are cute enough to pass off as escorts that we use for meetings and shit. but to have a permanent one would be quite handy and useful. and well," yuta traveled his eyes up and down taeyong's delicate frame, "you are quite a looker,"

taeyong's face couldn't lie as it burned a bright pink when yuta complimented him. 

the latter never wanted to admit it but yuta was a very attractive man. his face was prettily sculpted as his thin lips would pull into the most attractive smile he has ever seen. the man was quite a looker himself.

"th-thanks i guess," taeyong stuttered, cursing to himself as yuta chuckled softly, "no problem, taeyang. now, hurry up and change. i expect you at the bottom of the stairs in five," yuta warned the captured as he nodded at him, turning in his heels to walk out of the large oak door, closing it to give taeyong some privacy to change.

taeyong let out a shuddery sigh as he tossed the clean pile of clothes onto the messy bed. he walked towards the side of the large bed as he slowly shucked his t-shirt over his head and off his arms. he placed it on the ground as he replaced it with the clean t-shirt. he took off the old pair of pants, making them slid off his slender legs before kicking them to join his old t-shirt. he slipped on the new pair of black sweatpants and walked towards the door. the latter opened the grand door and walked out to the open hallway. 

the door opened to the long and spacious hall that overlooked what seemed to be the main foyer of the house they were in. the interior he saw was absolutely beautiful. the hallway walls were a lovely cream color with a white crown molding. it contrasted nicely with the dark wood railings and stairs that cascaded down tp the main foyer. it paired nicely with the white marble floors and matching cream walls from the hallways.

the latter walked towards the large steps as he made his way slowly down. he was too busy looked around the gorgeous room to really be fast enough to appease the inpatient second boss. the room was lit wonderfully with the large crystal chandelier that sat prettily on the high ceiling, giving the room a nice, warm glow.

"hurry up, taeyang,"

the familiar disrupted his thoughts as he made his way halfway to see the man from earlier leaning against the wall, waiting for him to finally make it down to the main floor.

"s-sorry," taeyong apologized as he quickly finished the steps, making it to the final step and stepping onto the marble flooring, "the house is just so beautiful," taeyong tried to explain himself but yuta waved him off.

"it's fine, but we don't have much time. i'll give you a tour later. we need to go now," yuta hushed the boy as he leaped himself off the cream wall and walk across the large foyer to the opposite hall.

taeyong stuttered in his step before he followed closely behind the second boss.

the overall house was generally quiet. you couldn't really hear anyone talk until you start to hear loud rumbles of voices come at the end of the hall. it would grow louder and louder the more you walked towards in the general direction.

"the room we are entering is our temporary meeting room. it's usually downstairs but we're cleaning it right now," yuta explained as they make their final steps towards the grand white door that captured the loud voices from within it.

"now, be a good boy and keep your mouth shut, and your ears open."

taeyong nodded slowly as yuta opened the doors to the noisy room. a sudden silence erupted within the room, all eyes looking over at their boss and an outsider.

their eyes perked in curiosity, confusion, or anger.

yuta made his first step inside the room as taeyong quietly followed inside, closing the door to be courteous, "this is taeyang. he will be our special escort for our big boss. you don't fucking touch him and i will inspect his body everyday to make sure you fuckers don't damage the goods,"

the men in the room grumbled to themselves as the underboss said that they couldn't touch the eyecandy. taeyong can easily feel their eyes piercing through his skin as they try to check out taeyong like a piece of meat. the feeling made taeyong want to vomit; god, why are men such disgusting pieces of shits.

"sit next to me, taeyang."

taeyong dazed a bit until he saw to his left that yuta took a seat on the comfortable black loveseat, motioning his hand to make the latter to sit with him. taeyong nodded as he took his secured seat next to yuta, leaving at least a foot between them. 

_"why is he sitting down there?"_

_"is he suppose to be the boss's whore or yuta's?"_

_"you can tell he spreads his legs open easily."_

_"he's so pathetic. how did he get recruited?"_

_"i look fucking better than him. he's going to be so fucking useless,"_

taeyong could hear the jeering heckles from behind him; it was like they weren't even trying to be quiet about it. they had it out for taeyong and he hasn't even been in this room for more than ten minutes. 

"if you all don't shut the fuck up in ten seconds," yuta lolled his head onto the cushion of the black leather to look at the crowded men, "i'll show you who's the pathetic ones you're talking about," yuta's eyes were icy cold as taeyong looked back at him then at his lap where his hands were folded nicely. suddenly the room had a rush of silence as everyone shutted up after upsetting the underboss.

"don't mind them, taeyang. just do your job and stay clear of them," yuta told him as he patted his shoulder. taeyong raised his eyebrow as he looked down at his shoulder then to yuta. the man was be unusually nice but it was probably because taeyong was the only one who has acted the most normal with him and yuta probably enjoyed it? ehh, whatever. if it means that he can depend on the underboss, he'll fucking take it.

"got it, thanks," taeyong nodded and yuta nodded as well. his hand dropped back to his lap as taeyong looked up at the large screen that had a projection hitting it. to the side of the projector was two other men; one had a big gun sitting on his back with a strap that went across his chest and his hair slicked back. the other had glasses on, dressed like he was a lawyer of something, but that didn't make sense for this mission, so who was he?

a loud bang was heard from the end of the room. everyone's head turned to see the familiar large boss to stand at the doorway, making his dramatic entrance. taeyong resisted the roll of his eyes as the giant walked down the clear strip to make it to the people at the head of the room.

"hello, mr. seo," the one with glasses said with a respectful bow, the other who stood a few steps behind him with the gun, bowed as well.

"hello, kun," johnny nodded, "give us the run down for tonight," johnny said as he sat down on the single black seat, it was right in front of the projector--just a lil to the left so it doesn't cover the projecting but his back was away from everyone to show his place as the big boss, "of course, mr. seo,"

kun pressed a small button on the little remote he had in the hand that changed the slide of the projection to photos of what seemed like a coastside shipping area. taeyong's eyes raised in surprise as he looked at the large shipping containers that seemed to have johnny's initials on the top right corners of all the crates.

"as you can see everyone, we have a shipment coming in tonight," the man in glasses named kun said as he walked up to the screen, picking up a metal stick from the inside of his suit jacket that extended to a sleek pointing stick, "we are expecting twenty containers filled with our latest firearms and melee weaponry in pristine condition as it arrives from china and italy,"

taeyong's eyes were glued to the screen as kun flicked to the next slide to an older man. the shots looked to be secretive photos--all of them seemed to be taken from the side or a far away distance as it showed the man's profile, "you all know that our so-called allies, "SJ dragons" have fucked us over in our last shipment and almost made away with over one hundred and fifty thousands of dollars of machinery," those words infuriated johnny as it caused the boss to grip his fingers around the dark leather of his seat. taeyong caught a glimpse of johnny's action before kun began to talk again, "we won't be surprised if they tried to do again. we will be at the shipment dock while our boss keeps their boss busy at their club. hopefully as their boss gets distracted by our new recruit, we cause him to lose priority over his gang and make them wait a little too long to do the steal on our goods and then we can find those fuckers and torture them,"

the men behind taeyong were rallying and getting excited as taeyong's face was in shock, mouth opened as his ears rang with what the man named kun just said.

_wait a fucking minute...i'm suppose to distract the boss?! i thought i was suppose to just stay by johnny's side! what the fucking hell!_

taeyong's panicked state was obvious as yuta glances over the confused and shocked eyecandy. the underboss couldn't help but chuckle to himself; taeyong was quite an interesting person.

"don't worry," yuta placed his hand onto taeyong's knee, making the latter snap out of his shocked state to looked down at his knee then at yuta's face, "their boss is older and a dumb man. he has a huge ego and all you gotta do it fluff it up," yuta gave taeyong an encouraging pat, "just make him lose track of time and you're good. you don't gotta do anything gross,"

taeyong gulped any salvia that was in his dried mouth and nodded at the underboss, "thanks nakamoto," taeyong said, trying to sound sincere as the japanese has oddly been quite fond to the captured this whole time. taeyong expected him to be a big asshole like johnny but he's actually been treating him like a human being, "i appreciate the explanation,"

yuta smirked small but nodded, removing his hand from taeyong's knee, "yeah yeah, just telling you that we don't force anyone to do any sexual shit. that's already pushing too far," 

taeyong nodded as kun tried to quiet down the entire room, sighing in frustration, "anyways!" the man yelled as he clicked through the slide, "we will be leaving by ten tonight. be ready by then and remember to stick to the plan."

"got it, kun!"

the room said in a unison yell as a loud shuffle of footsteps and body colliding was happening behind him, "be prepared to fight and eat before we go on this mission!"

taeyong decided to stand up as yuta followed in his action. taeyong couldn't help but stare at johnny as he got up as well, making his way to kun to talk as the man with the gun joined in on the conversation on the side. yuta looked at taeyong's curious eyes and saw he was interested in what his boss was talking about, "come, you need to change," yuta said as he walked pass taeyong, causing the latter to focus his attention on the underboss, "you need to look nice to capture the eyes of the SJ dragons' boss."

taeyong nodded as he walked closely behind yuta as he made way to the door that was being flooded by all the gang members who were trying to get out and probably get to the dining hall to eat up. taeyong felt their eyes pierced into him again as they walked down the corridor with yuta, a few men straggling behind him.

"who's he, boss?" one from taeyong's back right asked, a more youthful voice was heard that made taeyong turn his head to lock eyes with a pair of warm honey eyes that were icing into his.

"taeyang. johnny's arm-candy. he's new and i'm expecting you to watch over him," yuta said without looking back as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

the young man grunted in disgust which made taeyong's eyebrow twitch in irritation, "why me?! that's not fair, let someone else do it!" the young man complained, taeyong finding it a bit amusing because it was like the boy was like a thirteen year old with his whining.

"because you've been arm-candy for johnny a couple times before. you know how the shit goes down and what to do," yuta said as the four of them walked into the grand foyer of the house, "plus, he needed someone who knows this house like the back of their hand to give him a tour. and i can trust you with that and not expect you to hurt him or do something disgusting like others would,"

the boy pursed his lips as he started to fully understand yuta's reasoning but taeyong was wondering why the one from his back left wasn't saying anything. he was just oddly eyeing taeyong in a strange fashion.

"so he's a permanent stay?"

taeyong turned his head to see the other young man finally speak, "yes he is, jeno. treat him well too, you two are the only ones who i can trust. don't let me down," yuta spoke which made the two boys nod their head; they didn't want to disappoint their boss in the slightest.

"taeyang," yuta called out taeyong as he turned around to look at the three, "follow them to dinner. if you feel uncomfortable there, just eat here in the foyer, on the steps," yuta motioned at the stairs right behind him, "then go up to johnny's room. i'll get your clothes ready there then show you where you will be sleeping from now on, got it?" yuta asked the latter as he nodded, "yeah, i got it."

"good. see you boys soon," yuta waved lazily as he walked past the boys and back to the direction they came from--probably to go talk to johnny.

taeyong turned his body around to get the full look of the two boys who followed him and yuta. he was easily shocked to see two types of boys that he would have never expected to see ever join a gang.

the one that was from his back right had pretty light olive skin, his hair was a bit matted with sweat as it stuck to his forehead but it shined a pretty reddish-brown that complimented his skin tone well. he was wearing a simple black tee as well with black skinny jeans and some black sneakers. the other one was much different than the other boy. while the red haired boy was oddly pretty, this was was more rugged. his cheekbones were sharp as well as his jawline and his nose. his eyes were slender as dark blue hair mopped on his head, pulled back in a tiny top ponytail.

"um, hello, i'm taeyang," taeyong decided to be the first one to speak and break the ice.

"jeno," the blue haired boy said with a small bow.

"that's haechan, he was usually our boss's original arm-candy but he's originally one of our main retrievers," jeno said as he pointed at the red haired boy, making taeyong nod as his eyes traveled to the red hair boy who was intensely staring taeyong down.

"i hate to admit it but you're like, really pretty,"

the backhanded compliment made taeyong chuckled softly, "yeah, you are too, asshole," taeyong joked and haechan broke his lips into a playful smile, "hmm, i can get used to you. you're more expressive than this fucking easter island motherfucker,"

jeno rolled his eyes as he looked at haechan, "you just talk too fucking much. sometimes, people want to keep their hearing, haechan."

haechan stuck his tongue out at the stern boy as he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, "whatever. like he said, i'm a retriever. basically meaning i have really good sticky fingers and i get away with it easily,"

taeyong nodded the minute he heard the phase 'sticky fingers'. taeyong turned to the stern boy who matched his gaze, making taeyong smile small at him, "how about you. what's your job?"

"muscles," haechan answered for jeno when the boy was about to open his mouth, "mostly he moves shit around and handles the bigger machinery since he has the strength for it."

taeyong nodded at haechan before looking at jeno to confirmed it. the boy just shrugged and kinda gave the "pretty much" look on his face. taeyong chuckled softly as the two walked past the elder, making him turn around to follow the young ones to the other side of the main house.

"can we ask how you got recruited?" haechan asked as they walked through was seemed like a lounge room, which had a few soldiers and associates sitting and laying around the area.

taeyong took a deep inhale as he followed the two, "it's kinda a long story," the latter rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "we have time," the stoic boy said, making the two chuckle at his sudden words.

"well, i was about to be sex trafficked by i guess johnny's rival or something and i kinda went on a date with him so i didn't think much until i was standing in his office about to be sold off then a bullet went through his head and johnny and yuta came through the office door and i became a deer in headlights."

taeyong sighed as the two boys looked at him with such an overwhelmed expression, "jesus christ, what a hell of a fucking date he was" haechan said as he opened the door to another room, allowing taeyong and jeno to walk through first.

"yeah, it was eventful," taeyong chuckled dryly as he looked around and saw that they entered the large kitchen. a few more associates and soldiers were in the spacious room, some still getting their food and drinks, others eating in the corner table, and the rest trying to clear out to allow others to get their shit as well. haechan walked past him and jeno to go to the cabinet and grab three glass plates for the three of them.

"what was the guy's name?" jeno asked as the two slowly approached haechan as he passed them their plates, "jaehyun," taeyong said and the two hummed, now understanding why their boss killed the guy.

"yeah, he had it coming. sorry about that," haechan quickly put his hand up on defense, not trying to offend taeyong but the elder waved him off, "don't be. he was an asshole and truthfully, i'm kinda glad he got a taste of his own medicine," taeyong mumbled which made haechan chuckle and jeno smile small, "he was way too fucking cocky, i don't know what i thought was so cute about him,"

"i've seen him. he's kinda hot," haechan nudged taeyong's shoulder as the three of them go to the island counters that was cluttered with different types of pizzas, pastas, and breadsticks.

"not hot enough," taeyong rolled his eyes and jeno whispered an 'amen' that made taeyong giggle. the three got their food onto their plate and made their way out the kitchen where taeyong noticed the people who would take glances at him. it felt very uneasy to know how many eyes have been on him lately and he knew it had to be because of his "title". the three walked past the family room of soldiers who were now catching some sleep before they went out.

haechan was the first to sit down on the steps with jeno following him as the only free space was the one in middle for taeyong. he carefully took his seat as his plate rested on his thighs, taking the thick crust of the pizza into his hand to take a healthy bite of the greasy cheese and soft gluten.

"the boss seems to be close to you," jeno spoke, making haechan turn his head to look at jeno then back at taeyong who stopped chewing for a moment before continuing, "oh yeah, i noticed that," haechan said as he took a big bite of his spaghetti and slurping the noodles into his mouth, "he seems to like you," the red-haired sun boy spoke with his mouth full which made taeyong and jeno cringe at the lack of manners the bouncy boy had.

"he doesn't like me nor is he close to me," taeyong quickly tried to clear up the misunderstanding the two boys had, "i'm new and he's just giving me the run-down, especially since i'm going to be near the main boss all the time, you know,"

haechan hummed, "oh yeah, forgot about that," 

jeno nodded before taking a bite of his garlic bread, "it's just weird. he usually passes new recruits to older associates though. it's strange to see him show the ropes to someone new,"

taeyong shrugged, taking in the new information. yuta has been giving him alot of attention since they brought him here but johnny has pretty much neglected his existence. the two have been very strange around him when they basically hit him into submission, "he told me there's never been an actual arm-candy role so he prepped me through it so i didn't fuck up the mission and shit,"

"now that makes sense,"

jeno nodded in silence as he continued to eat his meal and taeyong breathed a sigh of mental relief. he didn't know why either but that bullshit excuse was enough to work on them so let's just let it go. it wasn't like he could tell them that he was being forced to do this or something bad would probably happen.

the boys finished up their food and taeyong was about to follow them back into the kitchen to dispose of his dishes but jeno took his plate from him. taeyong was about to object before the moon-like boy spoke, "boss nakamoto is waiting for you. and you shouldn't keep him waiting," jeno said as he pointed upstairs, "he lacks more patience than boss seo,"

taeyong sighed softly and nodded, "i guess," the latter stood up and dusted himself off before taking a couple steps up then looking back at the two boys who were watching him go up, "it was nice to meet you two,"

haechan grinned in pride, "you too, taeyang. see you after the whole shit goes down,"

jeno smiled small and gave taeyong a respectful, small bow before turning around to go back the path to the kitchen with haechan following behind him. taeyong took that for him to go upstairs. he walked up the gorgeous steps and back to the familiar grand door as he opened it by the turned knob. he walked inside to see the familiar japanese man standing at the foot of the bed, tossing garments of clothing onto the lush bed and pondering at them for a second.

"hello, nakamoto,"

taeyong's voice cause yuta to turn his head over his shoulder to look at him. the man smirked small before looking back at the clothing, "hello, taeyang. come here and try these clothes on,"

taeyong raised an eyebrow as he walked towards yuta, all the clothes that the man pulled out where covered by his body until taeyong stepped to the other side of the bed, seeing the skimpy clothing that was laid out. taeyong was taken aback; his eyes looked down at the hot pink leopard print [dress](https://www.yesstyle.com/en/sosana-leopard-print-mini-slip-dress/info.html/pid.1093019831), it had black trimming along the hemline and neck line of the dress with thin black spaghetti straps that would hold nothing, "this is what you will be wearing for tonight,"

the latter's eyes went big at they looked up at yuta who remained expressionless and looked at taeyong with a bored expression, "what?" yuta questioned.

"t-there isn't any other outfit? like, a top and jeans, maybe?" taeyong asked as he looked back at the terrifying dress and yuta let out a dry chuckle that was muffled behind the back of his hand.

"there was but kun chose this outfit," yuta said as he looked into the white bag that was next to him, bending down to reach in the mysterious bag, "apparently the SJ's boss likes pink and short dresses so we're gonna give it to him,"

yuta pulled out a pair of three inch black, strappy heels and handed it to taeyong to take, "here's your shoes and you have to do your makeup and hair by yourself," yuta said as he picked out another bag from the large white one, this time it was a small black one.

"this is your makeup, so good luck with that," yuta placed it onto the bed and picked up the empty white bag, "i'll give you like twenty minutes to figure everything out and i'll come back and get you--we'll be leaving thirty minutes from now so don't fuck around,"

"this is so fucking stupid," taeyong muttered to himself as he looked down at the skimpy dress, wondering how did his life turned into this. the latter took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second; he tried to recollect himself before he just randomly screamed in the big boss's room.

he opened his eyes and decided to suck it up. taeyong discarded his t-shirt and sweatpants as he stood in his thin briefs. he didn't realize it until he looked closely down and he saw what seemed to be a simply black cloth thong beside the dress. the sight made his face go red, a sudden hotness just rushed all over his head as he choked out an embarrassed laugh, "are they fucking serious?" the latter was in disbelief as he looked at the stringy undergarment then looked down at his own black underwear, not understanding how big of a difference it will look in the stupid dress.

"nope, fuck that," taeyong decided as he grabbed only the dress and slipping it over his slender body, trying to delicately put his arms through the skinny straps--not wanting to break the straps of the dress or he would probably be in some deep shit with how much the dress cost or whatever. the boy took inhaled deeply as he walked his way towards the standing mirror to the other side of the bed. taeyong stood nervously in front of the mirror to be pleasantly surprised. 

the dress fitted him perfectly.

it sunk it all over his littlest curves and showed a petite hourglass figure that the latter didn't even know that he had. his chest looked small as well his waist while his shoulders and hips gave depth by being a bit broad and complimenting his slim figure.

"maybe...kun did something good," taeyong hated to admit to himself as he sighed, noticing the odd bunching around the area where his underwear was at, "i see why he gave me a damn thong,"

taeyong looked back at the skimpy cloth and decided to wear it last minute as he walked back to the bed and grabbed the small makeup bag and walk into the bathroom. it was as grand as he used it before. the bright white contrasted with the green of the bedroom but gave a sense of modernism that made taeyong thing it was still his dinky two roomed apartment with ten

"fuck, ten," taeyong just realized how the other boy must be feeling and thinking. his best friend literally vanished out of thin air with a random fucking guy who he just had his first date with.

"don't panic, we'll try and talk to him later,"

taeyong looked inside the bag and saw some minimal products. it was a small nude eyeshadow palette, a tube of black mascara, a eyeliner pen and a pink lip tint. 

"no foundation?" taeyong didn't really mind but he expected a bit more.

the boy quickly put on a shimmery golden brown onto his lips and smoked it out with a light gold highlighter under his eyebrow bone. he did the tiniest line of eyeliner across his lid and did a tiny cat line to sharpen his eye structure. a bit of mascara to tie it together with some of the red lip tint for his lips and dotted a little onto the tip of his nose to act like blush.

"didn't know you knew makeup,"

taeyong jumped as he heard the familiar voice of johnny's. there he was just laying against the doorway as his hands he tucked into his pants' pocket and his eyes focused onto taeyong's now glammed face. he couldn't help but feel a bit hot under the big boss's eyes; something about them just made taeyong flare up and get frozen. it had a weird reaction to him and it shouldn't. 

"i dabbled before, but with a better selection,"

taeyong said as he placed the lip tint back into the black bag and quickly fix his hair--he pushed a few strands of his hair behind his ear as the others fell nicely around his face, cascading into a pretty waterfall.

"i thought boss nakamoto was going to get me," taeyong said, still looking into the mirror as johnny smirked at the sass that taeyong was having to the big man himself. the first time johnny has ever encountered someone who wasn't scared of him that weren't his right-hands.

"he's getting ready, and i'm done so i decided to just get you,"

taeyong looked over at the giant to see his outfit and was shocker to see that his suit was a similar color to his. it a burgundy red-pink almost. it looked to be made of real soft velvet and was stuck to the man's body perfectly. the one button on the suit was buttoned and showed a nice visible sight of the man's exposed but toned chest that had silver chains adorning it.

"you can stare when we're at the club, hurry your ass up,"

taeyong cheeks bloomed pink as he stuttered. johnny smirked at the reaction he got, knowing the boy was going to try and deny it.

"don't fuck it up," johnny said as he turned around and walked away from the doorframe.

"don't plan on it, asshole," taeyong muttered.

johnny did catch a glimpse of his words and he couldn't help but bit his bottom lip in interest....this new recruit is really getting on his nerves in the best way possible, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter // suhmydick (change the 'i' with an 'L')


	5. private room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they were there to distract the elder boss of the dragons...but why did something cause them to do a whole 180 on their relationship? how did this happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!
> 
> wow, i actually update twice in a month??? a miracle i say lol. but i really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> we are going to be more in depth with johnny's relationship with taeyong and get more into the nitty gritty of the two since that's what yall have been waiting for lol
> 
> anyways! thank u for reading and pls leave a kudos + comment! <3

"hello johnny...and johnny's guest?"

the man who sat on the sleek black leather couch questioned as he leaned against the leather, having his legs cross over each other as his hands laid comfortably on his lap.

"leeteuk,"

johnny spoke as his arm wrapped around taeyong's waist, his large hand laying onto the middle of his hip and waist--in almost a protective hold. taeyong stuttered in his stance before regaining himself, hoping it wasn't obvious that he was a little nervous as he pressed his body against the right side of johnny's taut body, letting his hand rest on the giant's chest and his head on the wide shoulder.

"who's this, johnny?"

the man gestured towards taeyong as johnny took a step forward into the private room, making taeyong follow beside him, "you've never bought guests before,"

the boss that johnny called leeteuk let his eyes focus on taeyong and his slender body. taeyong could feel the man's eyes on him, it burned through his entire body as the man didn't try to hide the fact he was looking at taeyong and all of his revealing places.

"taeyang," johnny said as he sat on the opposite couch from leeteuk, directly across the man as his hand motioned taeyong to take a seat on his lap. taeyong thought it was best to follow the overlord's orders and settled into his lap. his revealing legs draped over the side as his body pressed against johnny's, his arms circling around the boss's neck lazily as taeyong made himself comfortable.

"he's my lover,"

the word 'lover' caught the elder boss's attention. his eyes began to travel up taeyong's slender body. he started with the boy's heels then up his revealed legs, a beautiful porcelain color without a blemish to bruise the lovely skin. it gets cut off by the shortest hemline of the dress as it covered and caressed the small body of taeyong's deliciously, almost leaving nothing to the imagination as pretty collarbones and heavenly arms complimented the boy even further. he was a walking piece of expensive art and he was sitting so delicately in a firecracker of a young overlord.

"lover? that's quite new," the man said with a small smirk, "you don't do _lovers_ , johnny,"

johnny's eyes bored straight into the elder's own, "well, shit happens,"

taeyong's body tensed up as he felt johnny's fingertips ghost over the smoothness of his shin, making their way up his knee and to the middle of his milky thighs before letting the palm of his hand rest there as if it belonged there, "i happened to stumble across this little minx and next thing i knew it, i got wrapped around his pretty little finger,"

the hand that rested on taeyong's thigh motioned up to taeyong's face. it caught the younger off-guard a bit as he felt johnny's index fingers hook at the bottom of his chin while his index thumb pressed gently against his painted lips, making his head tilt up to make their eyes both meet with heat, "isn't that right, doll?"

taeyong tried to gulp the last of his salvia as his mouth begun to dry at the closeness of johnny's face.

they were centimeters from each other's lips and it was the first time it made taeyong's breath get lost within the air of the nightclub, "y-yes,"

taeyong could easily feel his cheeks heat up and he was certain his cheeks were a bright pink. the latter felt embarrassed as johnny's stared at his blush with an amused smile, enjoying his affect on taeyong.

"my my, don't tease the poor thing, johnny,"

taeyong decided to take a small glance at the man and saw that he was still in the same position as they came in but this time--a small glass cup was in his hand, a few ice cubes were in the glass as a tinged orange colored liquor circle inside it.

"like you know how to take care of lovers,"

taeyong heard johnny scoff at the elder who just chuckled under his breath, enjoying how disrespectful johnny was despite his age and power within the gang world. the man certainly dressed like he was high in power too.

he wore nicely-fitted black trousers with a simple wine red button up. his shoulders hung off a black robe like coat, and his ears were pierced with simple gold studs with little dark red jewels that caught the shine of the dim lights of the private room ever so slightly.

"i have had a few in my years,"

"how many?"

the two overlords' eyes went straight to taeyong, who accidentally blurted out the question instead of keeping it in his mind. it was already too late for the latter to take back his question as he stumbled to say 'sorry' to the elder boss. the man waved him off with a amused chuckle, smiling small at taeyong as he enjoyed the cute stampers of the young lover.

"don't be sorry, beautiful," the man took a small sip of his drink, licking his lips to savor the flavor of the deep liquor, "it's quite fine to be curious,"

the man smirked as he placed his glass onto the small coffee table that stood between the two bosses and taeyong. he sat back in his usual position and made his hands interlace with each other as it sat on his lap like before, "i've had over fifty people in my life, men and women, i'm not particularly picky," the elder shot a quick wink at the latter which made a shiver go down taeyong's back.

"that seems like alot, mr. leeteuk"

the elder boss chuckled to himself--the sound itself sounded deep and dark, like it was forbidden for taeyong to hear.

he simply smiled kindly at him, making taeyong's eyes slightly waver but he tried to match the intense stare he had on him, "it is to some," he nodded small as he let his right arm rest against the back of the leather couch, "but to me it's too little,"

leeteuk smirked at the way taeyong's face begun to spark a bright pink around his cheeks, even the ears of the latter was going red at the man's shameless talk to his sex life. johnny caught how embarrassed taeyong was getting at the talk of leeteuk and his frivolous lifestyle. it amused the younger overlord to see taeyong not be used to this type of talk. with how attractive taeyong is by himself; you expect the boy to get many men or women in his bed but he seemed to still be shy about that type of stuff.

"how so?"

johnny's eyes shifted to taeyong who kept his eyes on leeteuk. it must have made the elder interested in taeyong as he shifted into a more comfortable position, letting his head lean a little to the right as he tried to search into taeyong's question.

"life's too short, taeyang. you must enjoy it to the fullest."

"and your enjoyment is sex?"

"yes it is,"

taeyong hummed, sounded like he was somewhat unsatisfied at leeteuk's answer. it made the man smile as he raised an eyebrow at the latter's hum, "not like that answer?"

"i just don't agree with it myself but i can see how it can be someone else's enjoyment,"

taeyong shrugged as he tried to snuggle himself into johnny's body. the way leeteuk looked at him make the boy feel like he was constantly being stripped down to nothing but his naked glory. the way the man's eyes held nothing but lust was something taeyong has never felt in his life.

"thank you for being open-minded," the man snickered.

johnny placed his hand on the small of taeyong's lower back, giving him a small rub against his palm to calm his nerves. he needed taeyong to carry through this mission as smoothly as possible and one hiccup like showing nervousness around leeteuk will trigger leeteuk to lose interest in the boy and talk to his men again.

"sorry,"

the one word apology caught both of the bosses off-guard as taeyong pouted slightly at leeteuk. johnny saw the way the boy batted his eyes in the sweetest way as he looked at the elder, "i don't have much experience with that kinda stuff," taeyong turned his head to face johnny who was already looking at boy. it made taeyong tense up a bit but no noticeable by either of the two elders, "i'm hoping that _daddy_ teaches it to me well,"

the word that taeyong said made the darkness in johnny's eyes shift from it's usual honey brown to an almost sinister dark. the elder across from them scoffed in disbelief as he enjoyed the tailoring towards his lover.

"quite shock to hear something so bold,"

"you literally said you fucked fifty people, leeteuk, shut up,"

"but i didn't say a word that would trigger a man in a lustful position, johnny,"

the younger boss wanted to fight against the elder's words but he was right. when you are a man of power, especially in something criminating as a gang leader--you crave for more authority by the ones you are intimate with. you crave the power. the size difference. the obedience that one can have for their lover. him and taeyang may have not been lovers--but the way taeyang said those words to him, almost made it feel like they were.

"did i trigger it for you too, mr. leeteuk?"

taeyong voice filled the room as leeteuk just smirked at the now teasing lover, finding it humorous that the latter is being more bold.

"maybe, beautiful,"

the man uncrossed his legs as he left them spread open in the littlest, patting his empty thigh then motion taeyong to come towards him with his index and ring finger, "want to see it for yourself?"

"we can see it from here,"

johnny's hand made it's way to taeyong's waist, his fingers wrapping against the slenderness of the waist and having the soft fabric lace against the large fingers of the overlord.

"in this dark room? really johnny?"

"he doesn't need to see it, leeteuk,"

"why not?"

"because he isn't yours,"

the tension between the two leaders was becoming so dense that taeyong can practically touch it with his own fingers. it felt awkward for taeyong to even be in the room with the two.

"i'm sorry, leeteuk,"

the boy said softly as he turned to look at johnny. the latter leaned in and gave a quick kiss on johnny's cheek before turning to look at the elder boss, "johnny doesn't like sharing and i don't do anything that johnny doesn't like,"

johnny smirked at taeyang's cute little action before gliding his smirk over to leeteuk who looked unimpressed at johnny. the elder quickly switched up his expression for a softer one towards taeyong and did an understanding nod, "i see,"

he crossed his legs over again, letting them sit pretty over each other, "but if you ever want to be with a _real_ man," leeteuk sent a small wink towards taeyong, letting his lips tug into a cocky smirk, "you know where to come, sweetness,"

"he won't need you."

the way the two fought was like an older cat and a younger dog. johnny came in hot and heavy with a bit like he was a german shepherd while leeteuk tried to keep his cool and composure as if he was a persian cat. the two had opposite personalities that somehow seemed eerily similar and taeyong couldn't put a finger on it.

"but taeyang,"

taeyong looked over at the elder who was trying to change the conversation into a more suitable one; the air within the room was thick and it seemed like he wanted to dispurst it as quickly as possible.

"how did you meet johnny? he's not the social type,"

"he isn't?"

taeyong glanced over at johnny who's eyes shifted over taeyong before the man continued to speak which made their eyes go over to him, "yes. this boy is quite an introvert. he always said 'no' when other bosses tried to take him out for drinks. he seemed uninterested at meeting people,"

taeyong can feel leeteuk trying to break through the facade that taeyong and johnny were trying to put up. it was like he was seeing gaps already. they haven't even talked long or properly since majority of the talking was the two bickering over who gets to have him in the fucking sheets, "a party. a small one. a few friends over at an apartment and i so happened to be friends with the one hosting and i got to see johnny there,"

the latter fakely giggled as he smiled at johnny--johnny quickly caught his drift as smirked small at the boy, "he was standing out on the apartment's balcony all alone," taeyong pouted as he let his finger start to trace along johnny's clothed chest, "i thought he was bit lonely so i went out there to," the latter shrugged, "cheer him up? give a little chat? whatever i did," taeyong let his hand slide up to the side of johnny's neck, his fingertips ghosting over the prominent jawline of the younger overlord as his eyes stared into johnny's, "i was able to bag me the hottest man i have ever laid eyes on," taeyong voice got lower, almost a whisper but both johnny and leeteuk caught the boy's sentence.

it made leeteuk chuckle softly as he looked at the two who seemed like they were about to makeout, "that sounds very sweet,"

"mm, it was," taeyong giggled before he rested his forehead onto johnny's own, completely ignoring the staring daggers that was coming from leeteuk's eyes that were locked on him and johnny, "never expected him to be an overlord if i'll be honest," it caused taeyong to fake a soft sigh, "but it didn't make me stop loving him,"

the boy shook his head slowly, letting the two's foreheads rub against each other gently, "not in the slightest,"

it shouldn't have done that.

johnny shouldn't have felt his heart skip a beat. he shouldn't have felt his heart actually speed up before taeyang pressed his forehead against his. he shouldn't free the impulse to grab onto taeyang's neck and pull him down for a fucking kiss.

but he did.

johnny let his hand snake up to the boy's hair, letting his fingers lace with the boy's hair as he leaned taeyang down to his lips. he felt the boy's lips press against his and it caused an incarnal fire to erupt in johnny's chest. the man couldn't stop when he begun. his lips attacked taeyang's as if they were meant to be. the two were in a messy kiss that almost had their teeth hitting each other.

it caught taeyong off-guard.

he never expected something like this to happen--but now that he has it, he was craving it.

he met with johnny's actions. he attacked back in a frenzy as his arms looped back around the overlord's neck, pulling him closer to johnny as humanly possible as he felt the man's tongue glide against his begun swollen bottom lip before a rude clear of throat caused the two to pull away from each other look to the direction of the noise.

leeteuk sat there with a smirk, his drink back into his hand as he took a sip of from the glass, "as much as i like a show, i think you two should get your own private room,"

johnny scoffed, rolling his eyes at the man who was comfortably taking sips of his orange liquor, "i think you're a bit jealous, leeteuk,"

the elder stared down at the younger as he swallowed the harsh liquid, "of what johnny?"

"the fact i have him,"

the younger smirked as he let his free hand slide up taeyang's thigh, giving the pale flesh a nice squeeze that made taeyong's thighs press a bit together at the forward action, "look at him, leeteuk,"

johnny's eyes glossed over taeyang's. he took his time as he sensually looked up and down at the beautiful latter.

johnny didn't take in full appreciation at the outfit taeyang wore. the way the dress hug the boy in all the right places and how his legs looked dangerously good being revealed and complimented with black heels. it didn't help that johnny can even feel the bareness of taeyang's ass right above him. only having the fabric of the dress blocking him and the boy's thong-captured ass.

"he's your type."

the younger smirked as he saw the small nerve being struck as leeteuk gripped onto the lip of his liquor glass a little too tight than before, "cute little thing, wearing a short dress that leaves nothing but the most lustful thoughts to roam in your mind. the way the pink contrasts so fucking nicely with his pale skin,"

johnny hummed of approval as taeyang crossed his legs over, letting the back of his thigh to cover johnny's hand as he gave the latter an approving squeeze, "you're upset that he's mine and not yours,"

a loud thud was heard.

it caused taeyong to jump in johnny's lap as johnny remain calm as he saw the elder slam his glass back onto the coffee table. it wasn't hard enough to smash the glass into pieces and let the remaining liquid to spill across the table but enough to make a threatening sound.

"be careful with your mouth, johnny," the man said through gritted teeth, forcing a friendly smile to the two's way.

"why? you're gonna steal my shipment again?"

"i just might," leeteuk said as his lips twitched and curve into a more cocky smile, a hint of sinister acting behind the man's now crude demeanor, "and make you lose thousands and thousands like before,"

"hmm, is that so?"

johnny smirked before turning his head back to taeyang, who was already looking at him with wide, dazed eyes. the younger boss smiled softly at the angel before leaning in to the latter's neck, leaving a soft kiss that made taeyang do a soft shiver in his body, "would like to see you try,"

leeteuk pulled out his cellphone that was hidden in his pant's pocket before he begun to ring.

the elder looked down with annoyance before returning the glance at johnny who was clam. the younger overlord continued to press soft kisses to his lover's neck and even nip against the wet skin which made the latter wince a little at the feeling.

"what do you want?" the elder answered the phone as he reached it up to his ear.

_"sir! we were ambushed! three groups are dead and four of our men are captured! we ar-"_

a loud thud was heard from the other side of the phone, an unnerving sound of silence was overcoming before a sound of gravel cracking underneath the soles of boots came closer to the phone. a small shift made the microphone of the phone break before a shift to the ear was heard.

"who the fuck is this?" the man's teeth begun to grit yet again, his eyes looking at johnny's as he finally removed himself from his lover's neck, looking at the man with satisfaction.

_"this is nakamoto. nice to talk to you again, leeteuk-san,"_

the elder's eyes wavered, "what the fuck did you do to my men,"

the man from the other side of the line started to cackle, his laughter loud and borterious as he regained his composure to put the phone back to his ear, _"you're not that dumb, leeteuk-san,"_ he couldn't see it but he knew that the shitty underboss of johnny's gang was smirking from the other side, _"i think you know exactly what we did,"_

"this bitch in johnny's lap," leeteuk scoffed as johnny's eyes begun to harden as his grip on taeyong's thigh got tighten. it didn't hurt taeyong but he felt the tension in johnny--he tried to calm him down by kissing the soft spot right below his ear, trying to tell him that what leeteuk was saying wasn't affecting him.

 _"oh? taeyang-chan?"_ yuta chuckled sinisterly, _"do you like him? quite a looker, right?"_

"you used him for bait, didn't you? to distract me?" the man sat there, his nerves stinging with fire as he started to piece the situation. his blood begun to boil underneath his skin as yuta just hummed nonchalantly, _"of course. he's your type, no? the type you wanna fuck? we thought he would be a good prop for you to be preoccupied,"_

"preoccupied? he was mostly like that with your overlord," leeteuk spat with anger.

the statement caught yuta off his feet. the underboss's eyes furrowed as he listened to the man's ragged breathing, _"he's with johnny? not you?"_

"oh?" leeteuk questioned, tilting his head in a cheshire angle as he smirked at the two that sat across him, "you mean that johnny wasn't suppose to be making out with this boy? he was suppose to be doing that with me?"

johnny's patience was running thin as he stood up. he placed taeyang on the sleek leather before he made his stance, unpocketing the pistol that was hidden in the back of his pants, letting it point towards leeteuk with no hesitation as the younger unlocked the safety.

"that bitch was suppose to be sitting in my lap...and giving me a _nice_ little dan-"

leeteuk couldn't finish his sentence as johnny pressed the trigger of his gun, letting the bullet spiral out of the pistol and right into the elder's forehead. it shot clean through as the man became lifeless in seconds. the phone that was gripped into his hand and to his ear fell onto the cushion of the black couch.

the gunshot was silent but still frightened taeyong as he jumped in his seat, trying as fast as he could to shield away his eyes from the gnarly sight of the man's head being shot--the latter didn't need an another sight of a person being shot in the head into his memories anymore.

johnny placed his gun in the back of his pants again before circling the coffee table and to the man's body. he nonchalantly picked up the phone and pressed the screen to his ear, hearing yuta's familiar voice being yelled and muffled to the other soldier and associates that were there at the dock, "yuta,"

 _"what the fuck, johnny?"_ the underboss hissed from the other side of the call, his voice angered at the boss's actions, _"did you shoot the fucking bastard?"_

"of fucking course i fucking did," the boss hissed back, his anger bubbling within him.

 _"for what?"_ yuta asked, gravely footsteps being heard as johnny took it as yuta finally walking, "he was talking shit about taeyang," johnny said, his eyes traveled to the latter who continued to sit down on the black couch. his legs were pressed together and his hands in his lap as he stayed in his place, his eyes searching into johnny's as he smiled small at the overlord.

_"are you fucking serious right now?"_

yuta laughed in disbelief as he heard his angered boss from the other side of the line. he stared over at the men who were taking care of the dead members from the opposing gang by wrapping them up all pretty in some tarp and placing bricks for them to sink in the deep harbor of the docks, "you had one job, johnny. to let taeyang to keep him fucking busy and now he's fucking _dead?_ just because he was talking to a low-life fucking recruit that we stole from jaehyun's shitty human-trafficking business? are you fucking kidding me?"

"this isn't the first time i killed a leader, yuta," the overlord started to calm himself, he circled the coffee table again before sitting back down on the couch. he wrapped his free arm around taeyang's frame and pulled the latter closer to him. 

taeyong was still shock at the displays of affection johnny was showing but enjoyed it a little. the boy moved in closer and let his head rest on the overlord's shoulder. his eyes couldn't help but travel to the dead man's sprawled out body but it wasn't going to be the last one he'll see. he might as well get used to the imagery or he's always going to be shocked and sick to his stomach by it.

 _"this boss wasn't made out to be killed, johnny,"_ yuta sighed, absolutely frustrated, _"we just wanted to send this dumbass a fucking message,"_

"and we did," johnny smirked sinisterly at the dead man that just laid there on the couch, "his men were nothing but pathetic dogs that followed him around with no backbones," johnny licked his lips as his hand rubbed taeyong's back softly, "they'll be nothing without him and we cna get more infomation quicker. i highly doubt their underboss will try anything either,"

johnny stood up from his position, letting his arm unhook itself from taeyang's figure before turning to the boy and extending his hand to help him up, "he's always been too much of a fucking coward to try and face us,"

as much as yuta wanted to disagree with his boss's rushed tactics, he did make a point. the Sj dragons have only been strong because of leeteuk's formidable stature and wealth to korea's society. he was a hot shot ceo of the biggest wine brands in korea, along with his ties with charities that were just hidden drug cartels that the public never knew. 

this man played a sinister game of being the good man to korea and for korea to think he was actually a gang leader that showed no mercy to anyone was hard to believe.

this man has killed his own men, slaughtered people in cold blood, stolen children from families and sold them off all over the east to south-east coast of asia, much more. this man only craved power and money within himself. anyone who was in the way; met death first hand. even his own underbosses.

"his underboss, kim heechul, is only a scaredy cat because he's a lawyer, not a gang member," yuta walked towards the wrapped bodies, prepared to be swung into the deep depths of the docks, "he was just suppose to protect leeteuk from the police and shit, not overrun a gang when he dies,"

"exactly, and that's how they collapse,"

taeyong took johnny's hand with a small smile. he stood up on his heels and fixed the hemline of his dress that rode up in the period of time they were sitting.

the latter knew he had to be blushing as johnny's eyes stayed on him as he got up.

this shouldn't even be happening.

the way johnny was treating him all of a sudden. the way the overlord was being nice to him, being a gentleman.

he knew it was going to be short-lived.

 _"whatever then,"_ yuta sighed again, his index and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose, _"just get out of there. we'll send the soldiers in to clean the mess up,"_

"mm, see you later,"

johnny hung up on yuta as he pressed the small red button on the screen. he tossed the phone back over to the dead body of the elder boss as he looked back down at taeyang, "let's go, baby,"

taeyong's heart started to race as he felt johnny call him the pet name.

johnny took lead of escorting the two out of the private room and went through the closed velvet curtain to be exposed to the loud blaring music of the club's upstairs VIP area. the overlord swerved them through to the small crowd of people before getting to the stairs of the club. he allowed taeyong to take the handrail which taeyong softly thanked him and wlaked down with the man.

they went through the two security guards that guarded the stairs. the tried their hardest to make through the packed club, weaving through the ocean of bodies that were grinding and swaying against each other to the sultry and upbeat music of the dancefloor.

taeyong felt like he was going to lose johnny until he felt johnny's grip around his hand tighten as he kept taeyong closer to him.

the gesture was sweet and made taeyong smile to himself before a familiar voice made his smile drop so fast that he didn't even think it was possible to lose all emotion at once.

_"taeyong?"_

taeyong whipped his head behind him as his eyes wavered around the crowd of dancing bodies. his feet were subconsciously moving as johnny pulled him through the people to get to the exit of the club until his locked on the person of the familiar voice.

 _"ten..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter // suhmydick (replace the 'i' with an 'L'

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos + a comment if you could <3


End file.
